


Tying the Knot

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Malira, Mutual Pining, Public Sex, Sciles, Scott-Centric, handjobs, minor Draeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott's fiance breaks his heart a few weeks before the wedding, Stiles takes his best friend out drinking to dull the pain. A drunk Stiles proposes as a joke, a drunk Scott posts about it on social media, and now they have to figure a way out this mess as everyone they know celebrates their engagement when they hadn't even been dating in the first place.</p><p>Or, that really long Sciles fake engagement fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No, Knot Now

Scott wasn’t much of a drinker. He never had been. There were too many bad memories of his father stumbling home reeking of booze. and hiding under his covers as his parents screamed at each other behind closed doors. There was always too much responsibility on his shoulders to ever let himself slip, even for one night.

But Stiles had always been the worst influence on him. It was a best friend’s privilege. 

Stiles had made a very persuasive argument. When your fiancé tore your heart out, humiliated you in front of your family, and took off with the ring you’d spent six months saving for, you deserved to get drunk. He was six shots in (or was it eight?), and the world tilted dangerously sideways. He tilted with it, leaning heavily on Stiles as he tried not to sink into a drunk’s depression. “It was gonna be sho good.” Scott said quietly, words slurred as he tried to gather up his alcohol soaked thoughts. “I l-loved her, dude a-and shhhe, she’s gone. What am I gonna doooo?”

“WHOO!” 

Scott flinched away from the sound, but there was nowhere to go. Stiles had an arm slung around his shoulders and was determined to scream right in his ear. It wasn’t the best cure for misery, but Stiles thought he could make it work, toasting Scott so enthusiastically, he got more beer down his shirt than into his mouth. “Baaarr’der! Another!” 

Two more shot glasses of clear liquid were dropped in front of them, and Stiles just added a bit of his own mix to both before he grabbed Scott by the face, forcing his best friend to nod along with him. “You’re free, dude! Ya dodged a BULLET! She’s not allowed to make you sad. Sss’all on her.”

“Stiles,” Scott started to say, brows furrowing because there was so much wrong with that. He and Tethys had come from extremely different backgrounds; she was the only changeling he’d ever known so well, and she’d been willing to give so much up for him until, until… “Ow!”

His protest died when a shot glass banged against his front tooth, and Stiles let out another obnoxious cheer, shoving him full of wolfsbane-laced alcohol. It burned the whole way down. Scott saw stars. Then he saw Stiles’s phone out, and understood those stars were artificial.

“She goonna regret it!” Stiles jeered. Scott blinked owlishly up at him, until the human plastered himself against his side, earnest like he so rarely was and so few believed he could be. “Yur can do so much better, Scott. You’re gonna be okay.”

Stiles’s brow furrowed so deeply, Scott thought he could stuff a penny between the creases. That got him laughing, albeit reluctantly, but Stiles laughed back before planting a big wet kiss on his cheek. Then another flash of stars sparked across his vision, and Scott wondered why his tooth still hurt so much, when his heart had already exploded out of his chest.

That was sixteen hours ago.

Now Scott curled on the floor of his best friend’s apartment, wrapped in both the covers and sheets of Stiles’s double bed while the brunette drooled into a bare mattress. Neither of them had any pillows left. His phone hadn’t stopped dinging since the night before. 

After all, everyone wanted to get their congratulations in.

Scott groaned, unsure if the buzzing was coming from inside of his skull or out of it. He rolled over in his nest of stolen covers trying to escape the sound, burying himself in his sweaty knot of sheets that still smelled like stale alcohol and unwashed skin. _Uuung_ , add heightened werewolf senses to the long list of reasons why he shouldn’t drink like this. Death would be greatly appreciated.

The phone buzzed again, knocking insistently against the bare floor until the alpha gave in and groped for the offending bit of technology. He squinted blearily at the screen before huffing. He’d thought there’d been more sympathy about the break up, losing his fiancé had been heartbreaking and devastating. People had always acted like they’d liked Tethys. Well, except for Stiles, but Scott had long ago gotten used to his best friend disliking anyone new he brought into their circle. Sending him congratulations on the way his heart had been stomped on and the dreams for his future had been shattered seemed cold.

“Dude.” He whined dramatically, rolled up in the covers like a burrito and inch-worming his way over to the bed. “Dude, wake up. Please don’t be dead.”

Stiles mumbled something incomprehensible from his puddle of drool, face first into the mattress with his ass straight in the air. All his clothes were still in their proper place, which was a small miracle, but the pink feathered boa wrapped around him was a new addition.

“Stiles, wake up!”

“Kill me now.” Stiles groaned from a million miles away. This time, Scott almost wanted to oblige. Except not really, but he definitely wasn’t getting him any aspirin.

“Stiles!”

Sad muffled whining was his only answer, but Scott was on a mission. He threw his wiggly worm of a body against the bed, scrambling on top of his friend pathetically. “Stiles wake up, this is important!”

Stiles couldn’t do much more than make a face before a bright little box ( _cellphone, ah_ ) was shoved under his nose. He shrieked like a dying Nazgul, trying to shield his face from the light that would not be ignored. The light was, in fact, a terribly out of focus picture with Stiles’s face mashed against Scott’s and a ring of poofy feathers around their necks, captioned ‘MY BOOOOOOY’ on Facebook. It was soon replaced by one of Stiles smooshing Scott’s face in. Then there was one of just Stiles, holding a very familiar wedding ring between his teeth, and smiling like he’d just made a twelve year old cry. That one had the most likes, and right below it, Malia’s scrunchy smiling icon claimed the first comment.

“I knew you were marrying the wrong person. Gratz”

Scott had also uploaded five different pictures of Stiles crawling on the ground trying to find the ring and two of an empty bar stool and his foot. Around that time, he’d realized his camera made a really cool clicking sound when he took pictures and had decided to abuse it.

Stiles woke up really quickly after that.

Scott flicked through the pictures, expressionless as he traced his thumb around the curve of Stiles’s grinning face on his screen. Something in his heart squeezed unhappily, feelings he’d tried to put to rest years ago that always found a way to break through like sharpened needles at the very worst time. With a dramatic whine, he flopped back on the bare mattress. “This is bad, dude. This is seriously, enormously, incredibly, stupidly bad. I told you drinking was a bad idea.” It wasn’t fair to blame this on Stiles, but everything hurt and he was being petty.

The wolf squinted at the screen again and the long list of congratulatory posts. All their friends seemed so happy, though he was uncomfortable with the number of people pleased his relationship with Tethys was finally over. The last one was the worst and Scott swallowed hard.

_I know that these last few weeks have been rough for you, Scott, but even the worst experiences make way for something new and better. I know how you’ve felt about him, I’m so happy he finally does too. I’m so proud of you, baby. But I wish you’d told me instead of just announcing your engagement on Facebook! – Mom_

“Shit.” Scott struggled out of his blanket burrito, accidentally kicking his best friend in the side as he tried to get to his feet. “I’ve got to get home, I have to tell her. Dude, she thinks you and I…she’s going to be so upset.”

Stiles moaned like he was dying, “Actually dying Jesus fucking Christ on a sandwich, Scott.”

Scott uncharitably chose to ignore him, but when Stiles squirmed his way over to him and demanded a corner of his blanket, he still shared. He watched Stiles’s fingers flicking over his phone instead of daring a glance at his face, stomach twisting uncomfortably in a way that Scott was too willing to blame on his supernatural hangover. It settled when Stiles reached the last of their pictures. Scott tried to convince himself to stop reading too much into his silence. 

“I should tell them,” he started to say, but Stiles’s hand shot out, catching his wrist before Scott could even touch his phone. The floppy stomach feeling came back in full force.

“Dude, okay, but she’s gonna be upset-er. More upset even.” Stiles said, remarkably composed for someone who’d been begging for death. His face squished like it did when he was thinking hard, or preparing to drop the world’s biggest fart. Scott threw him an incredulous look to match. 

“Yeah, but…”

“And weren’t you worried about all the wedding stuff you already spent on? The deposits you couldn’t get back?”

“Stiles, that’s not -” Scott started, brow furrowing. He honestly hadn’t been expecting Stiles to remember a tidbit he’d dropped over a week ago, when the wounds of his broken engagement had been too raw to discuss, but he’d been scrambling to not lose months - beyond a full year, almost - of savings. Stiles shushed him, draping his sweaty stale self all over Scott.

“Let’s not be too hasty.”

“Stiles.” Scott valiantly tried again. His best friend had a way of completely bowling him over when Stiles was determined.

“This is perfect, dude! At least now you get to enjoy it. You don’t gotta tell anyone anything.” 

“Stiles, they think we’re engaged,” Scott explained, voice a little too frayed, like maybe Stiles didn’t notice. He honestly didn’t expect Stiles to fix him with such a pointed stare.

“Duh. So let them. It’s not hurting anyone, and this way you’ll actually get to enjoy all the shit you wanted to. Don’t lie to me, bro. I know picking out lame color schemes is your thing, not  _hers._  Besides, like, your mom’s been really worried about you. Just give her a reason not to worry.”

Scott didn’t think he’d told Stiles anything about that, but his friend was already moving on.

“Oh hey, we made  a Vine.” Stiles added.

“No, don’t push the…” Scott started to argue, but it was already too late and he had to watch Stiles drunkenly drool on the side of his face in the worst sort of sloppy kiss before trying to do the running man while his own voice slurred encouragements for his ‘fiancé’ in the background. Oh god. They’d sent this to everyone they knew?

“You know, I don’t think my moves are half bad.” His friend said thoughtfully and Scott nudged Stiles hard with his shoulder, switching off the phone.

“This is serious, dude!”

“I am being serious.” He said with a seriously serious face. “I’m being the most serious! I know what you went through saving up for everything and you can’t let it all go to waste just because of her. It’s not really a _lie_ , you’ve already paid for everything so it’s already yours. We’re just going through with it. Plus, look how happy everyone is for you?”

Scott pulled his head into the covers like a turtle until Stiles laughed and peeked inside to see if he was okay. “It’s still lying. You’re not really saying you and I should get married just for a party, are you? What are you going to do, pretend to be my husband for the rest of our lives?”

“Nah, bro! It won’t be that long, we’ll clear everything up in a couple of months when things have died down. We’ll just decide that we’d like to just be friends and it won’t be sad or painful, so you don’t have to go through all that awkward family questioning thing where they need to know all about your business.”

“And you’re okay with just lying to everyone?”

Stiles snorted and ended up spraying them both with spit. “Trust me, you’d be doing me a favor. This can solve a lot of our problems, dude. And it’ll be fun!” His voice gentled and he reached into the covers to pet his best friend’s face. “Trust me?”

“…I trust you.”

“Good.” Stiles much rather spend the day dying than arguing, and he proved it by aggressively burying into Scott’s side, yanking at his stolen blankets until Scott grunted at him. “Hey, half of everything you own is mine now.”

Then Scott tried to give Stiles all of his armpit.

They rolled around sluggishly, groaning like hurt puppies, before they could curl up against each other. Then they wasted their time, fighting for the right to use each other’s arms as pillows instead of picking real ones off the ground. Scott didn’t think a hangover was supposed to be this fun, but when Stiles pressed up against him, and rested his head right over the alpha’s heart, Scott tried to tell himself that the fluttering in his stomach was just relief. Just a really strong dose of relief.


	2. Can You Knot?

The problem with being a responsible adult who did responsible adult things was that occasionally (frequently, usually,  _always_ ) they sucked. No one wanted to do taxes or file insurance claims. No one enjoyed grocery shopping or budgeting. No one wanted to go work after an impromptu, unplanned, incredibly reckless engagement to their best friend in the entire world, but goddammit, Stiles was an adult who did adult things, and he would do them whining every step of the way.

He tried to sneak sneakily into the Beacon Hills Police Department, like maybe he had a chance of getting through the day without anything overly traumatic.

“Deputy Stilinski.”

No such luck.

“Sheriff Stilinski.” Stiles turned on his heel, tipping his Dad a two-fingered salute and plastered his biggest shit-eating grin on his face. For fuck’s sake, the Sheriff’s hair looked less grey today.

“Something you’re not telling me?”

“I saved fifteen bucks getting that new tail light for the Jeep I told you about last week off of Amazon?”

The Sheriff pounced, but before Stiles could cry out, his Dad had him in a bone-crushing bear hug, and Stiles kind of never wanted it to stop. He would, however, like to stop feeling two inches tall.

“Congratulations, son,” the Sheriff murmured, pressing an uncharacteristically affectionate kiss on his scruffy cheek. “I know I’ve been riding you hard lately about settling down, fixing things up, and you and Scott have always been  _you and Scott._  But I want you to know, I’m so proud of my boys. A little bit of warning next time would be appreciated.”

Stiles kept his grin, playing it cool. Well, as cool as he could manage. “What can I say, Daddy-o? It took us a while, but I told you I had a plan for things.”

The sheriff rolled his eyes, but he was too pleased to call his son on the snark. “Scott’s been through a lot and I’m glad the two of you finally worked this out. He’s always been a good influence on you and I want you to take care of him too. I couldn’t be happier.”

Stiles’s smile grew brittle, but he kept it firmly in place. His Dad always meant well, but the constant nagging about his ‘poor life choices’ were starting to grate. Yes, maybe he’d floundered a little after school and yes, maybe he was still focused on being more of a kid than a responsible adult, but it was easier to blow off the marriage and family and owning a real house, not an apartment covered in pizza boxes things when you were busy. Dividing his time between the supernatural and the not-so supernatural criminals of the world definitely counted.

Besides, the person he wanted to do all of those things with had never been interested, and he hadn’t quite moved on.

It didn’t stop him from feeling terrible, but his Dad was so happy, and he didn’t want to lose that feeling. He knew the Sheriff loved him, but it could be difficult to be his father, and he knew it. He was always causing trouble and making his father worry without even meaning to. It would be nice to finally make him proud for once.

“So do I get to walk one of you boys down the aisle?” The Sheriff asked. “I’m telling you now, Stiles. I’m not wearing a cape.”

“Nah, we’re only having those for the groomsmen.”

It was surprisingly easy to dredge up details that fit them both so well. Stiles wanted to pretend that was because he was creative, not because he’d thought about what marrying his best friend would have been like before. The Sheriff made a face, rolling eyes that looked a little too shiny for just under nine in the morning, but when he pulled away, Stiles squeezed his hand one last time.


	3. Knot That Big

Dinner with Scott’s mom was even worse. The second she opened the door, she gathered both boys into her arms with a happy shriek before squishing Scott’s face in her hands. “I’m so happy for you! I was worried about you after what happened, but I knew it. I knew it!” She bounced on the balls of her feet, the McCall dance of absolute joy, and pulled her son into the living room as Stiles went to hang up their coats.

“I know how you’ve felt about him, baby. You should have told me that the two of you were together. I’ve been waiting for it since you were both little, and you first told me how you were going to marry Stiles.”

Scott laughed too loudly, grabbing his mother’s arm as Stiles walked back into the room, herding them both towards the kitchen. “So dinner, huh? What are we having? Is there something I can do to help? Stiles and I are both happy to slice vegetables or set the table, if you’d like. In fact, how about the two of us take care of the place settings now.”

Before Melissa could say another word, he kissed his mother’s cheek and frantically gestured at Stiles to help. This was a mistake, they weren’t going to be able to keep up the act around her. Or worse, his mother was going to tell Stiles how he really felt and ruin everything.

Scott needed help, but he also needed to bury his head in the closest hole and not resurface until dinosaurs repopulated the earth. He didn’t get much warning when his best friend sidled up to him, sliding an arm around his waist like they’d done a thousand times before. For the life of him, Scott couldn’t remember if they’d ever stood this close.

“Aww, you have a crush on me.” Stiles cooed. It was terrible.

“Shut up, we’re getting married.” Scott tried to defend, flailing at his best friend’s face.

“But you have a crush on me!” 

While the ground continued to not open up and swallow Scott whole, Stiles steered them both towards the kitchen, and Scott thought it was there perfect place to die. Melissa shooed them away from her stove. She usually didn’t have a schedule that allowed her to cook, but tonight she was going all out. Everything smelled like seasoned beef and spices, and Scott only caught a glimpse of the roast still baking in the oven.

“Oh, you boys. You know where the place mats are. Go.  _Go,”_ Melisa teased, waving a ladle at them. Scott realized he didn’t have much of a choice. Stiles still hadn’t let go of him. “Scott, use the good china.”

Melissa just looked so proud of him. Scott was still thinking about that, when his best friend tried to shake his brains loose.

“Dude, relax,” the human hissed, once they were in the safety of the dining room. “We got this. It’s not that bad.”

“You know she was just exaggerating things right? I don’t - I didn’t. I was just freaking out about being single?”

“I know, Scott.” 

Of course he knew.

Scott didn’t know if Stiles was being serious or just playing along, but he was mortified either way. He should have thought this through, though if they had planned better, they wouldn’t have been in this predicament to begin with. There was a fine line between acting enough in love that his mother was going to buy it and not crossing a line he’d been toeing since he was a kid and ruining the friendship he always tried to protect.

He twisted the ring they’d picked up from the pawn shop nervously around his finger and let himself wonder, just briefly, what it would be like if this was real.

Stiles didn’t let him dwell, he was an expert at knowing just when Scott was going to start blaming himself for everything that had ever happened in the western world and swiftly moved to intercept. “C’mon, buddy. If we don’t get the table set, you know your mom’s not going to let us eat anything, and I’m starving. I’ll bet I can get my side done faster than yours.”

The wolf let himself be distracted. It was a tried and true method and competition always helped. Especially when he won and Stiles moaned in faux anguish.

“Boys, if you break my china, I’m going to break your bones. I’m a nurse, I know _all_ of them.” Melissa called cheerfully from the kitchen. By the time she set the food on the table, Scott and Stiles were already sitting in their chairs like perfect angels.

“So tell me,” She said as she sat, plating slices of the roast and passing them to her son. “How did this all happen? You didn’t just get drunk one night and decide this was a good idea without actually thinking about it, did you?”

Scott choked on his dinner as Stiles put on his most trustworthy smile. “Of course not! It was a little spur of the moment, but it’s totally and completely not fake.”

Scott was going to die.

“Stiles!” He groaned, dropping his head into his hands, utterly convinced that they were going to be made. How did he let Stiles convince him to do things like this! Then there was a hand on his arm, and looked up to see his best friend just inches away from him.

“Hey… totally and completely not fake.”

Scott held his breath when Stiles moved in, eyes closing unbidden, but it was over almost as soon as it began, barely more than a brush of lips. Scott was convinced he’d felt anything, but Stiles’s heart was pounding a mile a minute, and he was pretty sure his own was trying to outrace it. He couldn’t stop smiling though, shy and a little hopeful. He laced their fingers together, only to realize a second too late, that it hadn’t been as deliberate as he thought.

“Totally.” Scott whispered, and something in Melissa’s expression softened. She added another serving to both their plates.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be as terrible as he thought? The alpha grinned at his best friend, squeezing their hands tight. They’d kissed! It had been so quick, but they hadn’t kissed since they were eleven and “practicing” for when Stiles inevitably swept Lydia Martin off her feet. He could feel the tips of his ears burning and couldn’t stop the stupid, happy smile on his face. It wasn’t an act, too close to the truth to pretend and Scott was so lost in what could be that he missed his mother’s question.

“Huh?”

“I said, when are you going to have the ceremony?”

Stiles casually chewed, leaning over to bump the alpha’s shoulder with his own. “Next month.”

Scott choked, yanking back his hand and diving for his glass. His friend soothingly patted his back, a wicked gleam in his eyes as Scott tried to glare through watery eyes.

“Everything’s already set and paid for, we thought we shouldn’t let it all go to waste. I mean, we’ve known each other our whole lives so it’s not like we’re rushing into anything. It’ll be great, won’t it, buddy?”

If looks could kill, Stiles would be vaporized to a little pile of ash, but Melissa clapped her hands excitedly. “That’s so great! I’ll call your grandma and let her know that we’re back on. She was so looking forward to seeing you, I know everyone in the family was already planning on coming.”

“Oh. That’s…yeah, that’s great.”

“Come on, dude, you could at least try to sound a little excited. You’re gonna be my favorite ball and chain,” Stiles said with the most exaggerated pout he could muster. It was very exaggerated. Scott was almost impressed. Then he shoved at Stiles’s face. Stiles licked his palm in retaliation, and Melissa had to clear her throat before someone started throwing food that should have remained on her  _good_  china.

“Oh! Yeah, we’re gonna do it all, with new invites, and cake, and food, and suits! Gotta have suits, and like, that venue by the lake is still gonna be good. No reason to change everyone’s schedules around. A lot of people’ve already RSVP’d and stuff. No reason to not take advantage of that.” Stiles perked up like an energizer bunny, and Scott was momentarily stunned by how much effort his friend was putting into this. “It’s gonna… We’re gonna be great. It’s gonna be everything you wanted.”

Underneath the table, Stiles’s knee knocked against his, and Scott was punched in the gut with a hard-hitting stab of gratitude. Stupid, shameless gratitude, and he thought about how Tethys had laughed when they discussed center pieces. He wanted that. He’d wanted to see her laugh. He’d wanted to celebrate for once, to be in love with someone and stupidly ostentatious about it. Scott knew he wasn’t holding up his end of the performance, but the truth cut deep. He couldn’t get his tongue to work. Then Stiles tried to steal a piece of his roast, and it was  _on._

They fought like they were kids again, and Scott forgot that they were supposed to be pretending. Things were always too easy, sliding into the empty spaces between them like they always expected the other to be there. Laughing about things that even his mom didn’t pick up on, anticipating each insult and warding off each attack on his plate. He laughed harder than he ever had with Tethys, shared more than he ever could with her, let himself be broken when no one else ever knew how badly things hurt. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to be in love with his best friend.

It was only the worst thing in the world knowing his best friend wasn’t in love with him too.

Somehow, they made it through dinner and were shooed to the living room while Melissa took care of the dishes. She couldn’t trust either one of them not to end up dropping something or slopping soapy water all over her floor as they managed to turn dish washing into yet another competition. She knew her boys too well. Scott flopped on the couch with a tired sigh, Stiles flopping on his spleen with a shit-eating grin.

“I think that went well, Scotty. We’re totally awesome at this. I didn’t realize your mom would be so into it, but I _am_ kind of an awesome catch.”

Scott just grunted, ruffling his best friend’s hair. He had to admit, his mom seemed ecstatic for him, and he couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so happy. She’d always supported him no matter what, but after Tethys, she’d been so worried. He couldn’t put her through that again, not after lying to her this much, it would crush her. “Yeah, catch you like the plague.”

“You’re dead, McCall!”

Stiles launched an attack with a billion bony elbows and evil, tickling fingers of doom that left Scott breathless. He laughed until his sides hurt, and his lungs squeezed like he was about to have an asthma attack. Yet he bravely defended his honor and poked Stiles’s overstuffed belly, until Melissa came back with a large tray of cobbler and ice cream, fit for a werewolf and his greedy pig of a best friend.

Scott looked up at the same time Stiles’s did, realizing a beat too late just how compromising their position was. The human was splayed across his chest, and somewhere along the line, his hand had found its way under the hem of Stiles’s shirt. The alpha froze, pointedly not looking as he spread his fingers out, wiggling them along Stiles’s lower back. When Stiles didn’t say anything, Scott felt a sharp stab of relief, like he used to when he managed to sneak back home before his mom realized he was late for curfew.

“I raised you better than to not help me with this,” Melissa said pointedly, and both of them scrambled to their feet, taking plates and extra large spoons and ice cream. Scott made sure to serve her first, then to give Stiles absolutely nothing until his best friend tried to smother him in his armpit. Melissa couldn’t stop smiling.

“All right, out with it,” she laughed. “Who’s bright idea was this? Which one of you proposed?”

Stiles chose that moment to take an extra large bite of cobbler.

Scott glared at his best friend who rolled his eyes to heavens innocently, savoring homemade goodness. He did that on purpose and Scott couldn’t help but elbow the other man before turning his most trustworthy smile on his mother. “We both did. I mean…I-I did. It was my idea.” His skin flushed convincingly and his heart knocked against his ribs as he kept his eyes locked on Melissa. There was no way he could look at Stiles and make it through this.

“I was upset about Tethys and Stiles has been spending so much time with me. It just sort of happened, I wasn’t really planning anything. I didn’t even have a ring. I sort of blurted everything out and I was only half serious, but he said yes. H-he said yes.”

The corners of Melissa’s eyes crinkled happily. Of course they’d be accidentally engaged, it sounded just like them to crash into each other without meaning to. She was just glad they’d finally been able to admit it, watching the two of them circle around each other and date a string of people who weren’t right for them had been painful. “You two take care of each other, it’s what you both do best.”

“Yeah.” Scott’s voice was soft and he turned those dark brown eyes on Stiles who suddenly forgot how to swallow his cobbler. “We will.”

“Urlp.” Stiles agreed eloquently.

“The two of you finish up and make sure to clean your plates when you’re done. I’ve got an early shift in the morning, so just keep the television volume low if you’re going to stay.” She kissed them both on the sides of their heads, ruffling her son’s hair with a fond smile. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Scott whispered, throwing his arms around her for a much needed hug. Something heavy settled in the pit of his stomach as he watched Stiles follow suit, and it flipped on its head, when he heard her say, “You can call me Mom, too, sweetheart.”

They stayed only long enough to clean their dishes and put everything away, with less fuss than they’d ever had. It was funny how moving out of lessened one’s urge to complain about household chores by a thousand percent. Scott told himself that they should have been celebrating a scam well-done, but they’d lapsed into an easy silence until Stiles took a hammer to it.

“Hey, maybe I should spend the night, dude,” he offered with a contemplative tone, the same one he used when he was trying to decide between nachos and cheese curls. “I mean, we are getting married.”

Scott should have said no, it would be smart to assume Stiles was just teasing like always. There wasn’t any reason to keep pretending when they were alone and the act was draining. He felt like he was navigating a mine field between keeping the lies and exposing too much truth. Both could blow him to pieces if he put a foot wrong.

But his apartment was quiet, and everything had felt wrong since Tethys had moved out. It had stopped feeling like home, just a concrete box with a bed that never helped him get any sleep. Scott had been avoiding it as much as possible, making up excuses to crash with his mother or work himself to the point of exhaustion so if he did have to go back, he might be tired enough to finally sleep until he could escape again in the morning. Saying no was the smart decision.

Instead, he put on his best teasing grin and elbowed Stiles in the gut. “You seriously inviting yourself over for a sleepover, dude? We’re not kids and I’m not staying up all night to watch dumb monster movies with you. But…I dunno, if you wanted to grab the couch or something, I wouldn’t say no. We are engaged and everything.”

“Uh, I think you mean the bed. What’s yours is mine, bro, and if you try to stop me, I’ll lick it all.” Stiles threatened, grinning with the sort of self-satisfaction that had gotten him into many bar fights during college. It was funny how being around a group of people who did not know his dad was the Sheriff had changed things. 

“Try it and you’re sleeping on the floor.” 

Scott snorted like he wanted to take his nose off. Then Stiles put his hand on his thigh, and everything turned sideways. Scott wanted to blame his belly full off incredibly satisfying food for the burst of heartburn. He’d been young and foolish the first time he imagined this. It had been in the front seat of Stiles’s Jeep, and they were both still so focused on counting their nipple hairs. Stiles didn’t notice either time.

“Dude… I think that went really well.” There was something odd about Stiles’s tone, something the werewolf couldn’t quite pin down. “I’m gonna make sure you enjoy every second of this. And tomorrow we get cake!”

The worst part was that he knew Stiles keep his threat.

Scott could recognize a losing battle and gave in. If he didn’t let Stiles stay over, he knew his best friend would just find a way to pull the door of its hinges or use some key he no doubt had secretly made ‘just in case.’ The thing was, he didn’t want to turn Stiles down and slung his arm around the other boy’s shoulders. “Fine, but just keep your cold feet off of me when you sleep.”

Of course Stiles didn’t listen. He burst through the door of Scott’s apartment and immediately filled the quiet space with laughter and rambling, passionate speeches about cake flavors and comic books. He chased away the lingering cobwebs that Tethys left behind and for the first time in weeks, Scott was able to finally feel like he was home. He argued back just to keep up the banter, hiding his smile as Stiles hovered around him, absolutely _incensed_ that Scott would dare disagree about Han Solo.

They were still arguing when Stiles shoved Scott down onto the bed he’d bought with Tethys, reclaiming everything in the name of the Stilinskis. Wiggly limbs pinned the wolf back until he was forced to laugh, poking Stiles in the ribs until his friend shrieked. “We aren’t eight anymore, don’t you dare drool on me!”

“Ngooo!” Stiles protested, trying to smash Scott’s cheeks between his hands, holding it still as he dangled his tongue over his best friend’s squirming face, all set to drool over him. Then Scott yanked on his tongue, and ruined his nefarious scheme. There was a lot of giggling and thrashing that followed, but Scott laughed so hard his head spun. A careful hand against his cheek stopped him. Stiles was looking at him with the most peculiar expression, but before Scott could ask anything, his best friend dropped forward, bony elbows flying, and draped himself over him like a heavy blanket.

“I’m full, dude,” Stiles huffed, and Scott didn’t know when he’d gotten so close. If he just turned his head, he could ruin everything. This wasn’t right. This used to be Tethys’ house. “Being fake married to you is exhausting.”

This wasn’t fair to Stiles. 

It was getting out of hand and Scott could see the danger signs flashing hard as he snuggled down into his bed and curled around the human’s warmth. They had used to sleep like this when they were still in school together, two little boys who’d whisper under the sheets all night long and sneak flashlights to read comic books. They’d even tumbled together, drunk and exhausted, after college parties when they couldn’t figure out which bed was which. It had been years ago and with the other man in his arms, felt like no time at all.

Scott should let go when all he wanted to do was hold on tighter. He’d been so happy with Tethys, but this was familiar and comforting in a way she never could be. His hands itched to slide beneath the back of his best friend’s shirt and smooth along the soft skin and hard muscle of Stiles’s back. To nuzzle against his pulse and wrap himself in Stiles’s scent until they both fell asleep. To kiss him.

“We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow, you and your giant belly should sleep.”

Stiles just wouldn’t pull away. He wasn’t picking up on the nonexistent hints Scott only partially wanted to give off. Instead, the human stretched lengthwise against Scott’s body, wiggling dramatically until he could kick his pants off, instead of doing the sensible thing and getting up to remove them. 

“Belly, belly, belly,” he drawled into Scott’s shoulder, sighing contentedly once he could fling his jeans across the room. It didn’t sound like anything broke, and that was probably all that Stiles cared about. Scott’s concerns were far more concerning, from the smoochy faces his friend was making at his back, to the leg he artlessly threw over Scott’s hips like, like it belonged there? Like it had any right to be there? Stiles was the worst enabler, and he had no idea what he was doing. 

“Look Scott, touch mah belly,” he whined, smooshing the floppy folds of his stomach against Scott’s shirt. Then Scott reached behind himself, resting his hand on Stiles’s hip, and he told himself it didn’t belong there, not really.

“Yes, Stiles, very belly.”

“Dude, I’m going to eat like three billion cakes.”

“You can’t eat three billion cakes, Stiles.”

“Oh yeah? Watch me.”

Stiles let out a grunty, tired sigh against Scott’s neck, and when the alpha dared move his hand, Stiles just let it out again.

Stubborn, wonderful asshole. Stiles knew just how to push and when to hold on, ignoring all of Scott’s attempts to wallow in his own pain and the werewolf was always grateful. No one else on earth could read him so well or knew exactly when he was hiding wounds behind his brittle smile. Stiles could make him laugh and remind him that some of the most important things in the world never changed. There was no one else like him and for one perfect second, Scott let go of all of his worries to just enjoy the way it felt to have his best friend in the whole world wrapped around his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so well.


	4. Knot In Love

He was less grateful the next morning when Stiles was snoring his morning breath directly into his face, drooling in a wet patch across his chest. Scott groaned, shoving at the other man’s head until he could roll Stiles off and wiggle himself free. The only way he could get Stiles to finally wake up was to wave some crispy bacon under his nose and remind him of a day full of cake.

“CAKE!” Stiles croaked, flailing his limbs in a mad grab for breakfast as Scott danced right out of reach.

“Not until you get your ass out of bed. And brush your teeth. This is like a full service maid thing, bro.”

“Cake!” Stiles roared with a vengeance, throwing himself at his best friend. Scott barely had a moment to appreciate the terrible threat that was coming his way before Stiles latched unto his side. He chomped bacon right out of Scott’s hand, licking the grease off his fingers. That wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was when Stiles dropped a sloppy kiss to his cheek and tripped over his own feet on his way to the bathroom.

Scott cupped his cheek, and there was a stupid, stupid smile on his face. He was almost worried Stiles would notice, then from the depths of his bathroom came, “Scooott, I’m stuck!”

It was going to be a long day.

Scott had to physically restrain Stiles from drooling on the floor or leaving smears on all the display cases as he pressed up against the glass to look at the amazing desserts. The wedding cakes were all in white and several tiers high, decorated with little sugar flowers and happy couples smiling down from the top. This was supposed to be something he and Tethys did together. They’d booked this appointment months ago, and she always loved the traditional look. The bigger the better. Scott had just been happy that she was happy.

The baker squinted at her clipboard with a confused smile as she tried to figure out which one of them was supposed to be “Tethys,” and Scott grinned sheepishly back.

“I’m Scott, this is Stiles. He’s, uh…there was a little change of plans. We’re still getting married, but we just sort of swapped the people involved?”

“Oh! No problem, I was just a little lost. Better to figure out these things before you tie the knot, right?” The young woman said bubbly, gesturing for the boys to sit down. Scott hooked his arm around his friend’s and all but dragged Stiles away from the window.

“C’mon, _dear_. We’ve got to pick out what cake we want now.”

“Scott, dude, do we get to try them all? Like, whole cakes?!”

Scott laughed and steered Stiles into one of the chairs. “No way, they give you little tiny samples so you know what they taste like and then you order the flavor you like.”

“Noooooo!” Stiles wailed. “Can we take a second cake home tonight, please? Scott, please? We need cake!”

“Yes. Yeees.” Scott squished Stiles’s face between his hands, nodding along with him until Stiles could agree on his own. He should have known only bad things could happen when Stiles smiled at him like that. His friend leaned forward and kissed him, right there, in front of some poor lady they’d never met, on the tip of his nose, and Scott felt so many things go pink all at once. The baker cooed, clutching her heart. Scott was glad someone was happy.

“So what flavors would you guys like to start off with?”

Stiles fixed her with a solemn stare, one arm sneaking its way across his fiance’s shoulders in a show of solidarity. “All of them.”

“Stiles,  _no.”_

She brought out a tray of samplers, with different flavored icings. Stiles stressed their decorations should be edible, too. Scott promised that next time they did this, they’d be fed beforehand.

“Scott, oh God, Scott. Scott taste this. Scott, I think my tastebuds orgasmed, dude.” Stiles slurred, catching a bit of chocolate and butterscotch on his fork and wiggling his way into Scott’s personal bubble. Scott had never noticed how close they could be before. He’d never had reason to pay attention, but Stiles was a breath away from sitting in his lap, and he didn’t need to hold his fork out far to feed Scott. 

“Dude, you already said that three time- oh dude, this is so good oh wow.”

“Savor it, baby. I’m not letting you have another bite.”

“That’s what you think.” He scooped up the last piece drop of butterscotch and popped it into his mouth with a smug grin as Stiles did his best overdramatic betrayal act.

“Rude, Scott. Rude. I see how it is.”

Scott gave his friend his best wolfy smile and held out the last sample of dark chocolate fudge cake that Stiles grudgingly accepted.

“I think we’re definitely going to have to go with chocolate. I like the dark one the best and the fluffy cream frosting. I’m going to have to keep Stiles from sticking his fingers in it the whole time.”

The baker made a few quick notes with a cheery nod. “So you’d like the standard three tiers then? I can do the outside in maybe a dark chocolate candy to look like branches and some sugar flowers. We can get you both an adorable little topper of two grooms for the top.”

“Uh, actually I have another idea.” Stiles wiped the crumbs from his mouth and fished around in his pocket. He pulled the photo out with a flourish, two little seven year old boys standing hand in hand and grinning. One was dressed as Batman, the other as Superman, in ratty homemade costumes with beach towels pinned around their necks. “Do you think you can put this on the cake instead? Just one tier, like a giant sheet cake, and then we can eat our faces. That would be awesome!”

Scott stifled a giggle as the baker looked at them in horror. “For a _wedding_ cake?”

“Dude, where did you get this?” Scott asked with a quiet sort of awe, watching as Stiles stuck his tongue out between his teeth, very focused on smoothing out the pictures creases. 

“Your mom.”

Scott had to squint to make sure that wasn’t a joke, but the corners of Stiles’s smile were softer than most people ever got to see, and all at once there wasn’t enough air in the room. 

“I like it,” he murmured, tracing the duct taped S on his chest. It was a good thing that he’d convinced Stiles not to use the tape to make his Batman mask. The Sheriff thought so, too, even if Scott’s best argument had been that Batman’s mask wasn’t silver. “I mean, if it’s okay? Is it in our budget?”

“Oh, and maybe like edible logos. Do you think we could do that?”

The baker stuttered, trying to regroup as Scott looked fondly at his fake fiancé. If they were really getting married, he would have chosen this. Something stupid and wonderful from years they had with no one else. He leaned into Stiles unconsciously, letting their own personal gravity pull them together and trying to hide a besotted smile that would have given him away.

“Sirs, a picture on a sheet cake is more ah…appropriate for a different occasion, not a wedding. Are you sure I can’t interest you both on something a little more traditional? The tier cakes are very popular and we can still use any flavor that you’d like.”

“No, thank you.” Scott squeezed Stiles’s hand. “This is exactly what we want. Can you make it happen?”

The woman sighed and made a few notes on her clipboard. “Of course we can.” There was no arguing with bad taste.

Stiles preened, proud of himself for being such a genius.

“You’re such a nerd, you know. Everyone’s going to agree with me.” Scott said with a roll of his eyes.

“I think you mean I’ve got the best ideas ever and you should always do whatever I say because I’m awesome. Also, I’m going to eat your frosting covered crotch.”

“Stiles!” Scott blurted out, flushing to the tips of his ears, and Stiles howled. “You can’t just say that!”

A slow sort of horror dawned on his face, and he yelled, “Dude, I was seven in that!”

Stiles doubled over, dragging him down with him, and Scott didn’t know if he ought to be mortified or give up completely because there was no way they were fooling anyone like this. He still held on. He was never going to let Stiles go, and he’d be damned if his cheeks didn’t hurt from smiling.

“Oh, Scott.” There was something in Stiles’s tone that made his stomach flip over. The werewolf tried to push him away, but Stiles refused to budge, curled up against him. “You are the worst.”

Scott shoved him away without actually shoving him, turning to the baker with an apology already half-formed, but she was smiling at them.

“I can tell you boys are good for each other,” she told them in a conspiratory whisper. “You could say I have some experience with this sort of thing.”

“Y-yeah. Thanks.” Scott ducked his head to hide his blush. It wasn’t an act, it was just them and Scott couldn’t even say that this was new. They’d been like this since they were young, too affectionate and too physical. They knew everything about each other and every weakness to exploit that would send the other into tears or fits of laughter. It was like a superpower, almost telepathy to look at his best friend and know him so well that they didn’t even need to say a word. God, Scott hoped that Stiles couldn’t pick up on all the awkward turmoil he fought to keep locked inside.

It was supposed to be a little crush. Something harmless that he grew out of once they were through puberty, but it burned in the back of his chest and smoldered through his ribs. Every once in a while when Stiles would flash that smug smirk, it would ignite again into a roaring fire and Scott was so sure he’d be consumed completely. There were others he’d loved and he’d been so committed to them through the years, but the flicker never went away. The _what if_. The _if only_. Pretending to be engaged had made his mom so happy and he didn’t want to disappoint his family who’d already spent so much time and money into coming for a ceremony it was too late to cancel, but Scott didn’t know if he could last the next few weeks. Or however long they would pretend to be married. Not when he was wondering what it would be like to do it for real.

The wolf cleared his throat and smiled, plucking the picture from Stiles’s fingers and handed it to the baker. “If you could do this, then I think we’ve got the right cake. Thank you.”

The baker shook her head, a little exasperated but fondly. It could have been worse. At least they weren’t too demanding. “If your schedule hasn’t changed, then this should be ready on Friday at eleven.”

“Great! Everything’s gotta be perfect for the big day,” Stiles insisted, patting Scott right over his heart, and Scott didn’t think he could handle it if his heart raced any faster. “Hey, so can we have another plate of samplers for the road? I’m just saying.”

Scott dragged him out of the building, and intentionally ignored the hole he was digging himself. It was easier when Stiles plastered himself to his side. They tripped over each other’s feet, swaying like they were drunk, but it made Scott want to believe all those silly clichés. The day even looked just that much brighter. Stiles still thought he was doing him a favor.

“We could totally have gotten another sampler.”

“Or you could shut your pie hole for once.”  Scott snorted, pinching Stiles’s hip until he yelped. When Stiles laughed, it was right against his cheek.

“So did you like it?” Stiles asked.

“What?”

“Did you like it? Was it fun like you thought it’d be when you first, you know. Was it fun, dude?”

“It’s good. Better than I thought, actually. Tethys…” Scott faltered for a moment, grief sliding in from nowhere to needle him when his guard was down. “Tethys always wanted something traditional. White dress, huge cake, the works. This is…it’s better. More my style, I think.” _More US._

Heartbreak was a sneaky thing. He still loved her, Scott thought he always would, and he missed her. She was constant energy and bright smiles, always so brave which was what first drew his attention. He always loved women who could probably kick his ass if it came down to it and the fact Tethys had the same dorky sense of humor meant Scott was head over heels before he’d even realized he’d fallen. Of course he missed her, but he realized now that he missed the life they would have had even more. They’d planned out a future and it had been so real that things still felt off-kilter as he struggled to readjust to reality.

Scott leaned against Stiles and let his best friend keep the world steady. “It was better than I thought it would be. You know, I thought you were crazy for wanting to do this, but I have to admit, this is some strange kind of fun. You’re really sure about this? The rest of it is less cake and more strange family members pinching your cheeks while wearing uncomfortable suits.”

Stiles swallowed thickly, and Scott was sorry. This was getting out of hand, but staring the responsible option in the face wasn’t motivating him to go for it. He’d put the ball in Stiles’s court, but Scott really didn’t want him to back out now, even if one of them really ought to. The Stiles squeezed his shoulder, and Scott let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Of course, dude. I told you it’d be fun.” He insisted. “I won’t actually get to eat any cake unless we go through with it. Besides, we still have to pick out the dinner menu. This time, I really think we should push to try full course meals, and it’s not too late to register for gifts right? Or re-register. Maybe we can ask people for cash.”

Stiles handed him a bone that Scott was too happy to take. He let himself be distracted, trying to focus on the fun parts of a wedding. It didn’t have to feel so hollow. He hadn’t wanted a marriage for a long time, anyway, not in the same way he’d wanted the commitment and stability of a relationship. Growing up while one fell apart hadn’t given him much hope for any, but Tethys talked him around the idea. There was so much they could have had together.

“Hey, Scott?” But Stiles wouldn’t let him get stuck in his own head. “You’re allowed to enjoy this, dude… It’s supposed to be your wedding too.” 

“Yeah,” Scott huffed. “I’m just marrying the Best Man.” 

“I’m the best man you know!” Stiles crowed proudly, stuffing Scott’s face into his armpit with a fond smile. “The best man, period! Better than all the other men. You lucked out, bro. You could have fake married the second best man and then where would you be? Crying in your cake, that’s where. Speaking of, are you sure we can’t get more cake?”

Scott was powerless against Stiles’s determined humor and found himself laughing. “No more cake, we’ve got too much to do. We registered for gifts already, but I’m sure there’s time to change some of it. Maybe we could ask people to donate to an animal shelter instead of buying us stuff, I don’t want anyone to spend actual money on something that’s not real. And we have to go through all the RSVPs we’ve gotten to make sure they know the ceremony’s still on, just the bride changed. And then we have to get the suits fitted and figure out how to make a hundred little party favors, and we need to invite your side of the family and mmf mmmfffff.”

The wolf’s words trained off into muffled noises as Stiles squeezed Scott’s cheeks together. “You’re doing that worrying thing again. Repeat after me, we’re having fun.”

“Wmmf hmmfng fumm”

“What a good wolfy.”

“Oh, shut up.” Scott pulled away and swatted the human’s hands.

“Dude, I’m going to go home and hot glue little fabric flowers on picture frames, so don’t challenge me. You’ve never seen anyone make party favors like me. I’m like, the craft master.”

“You’re something alright.” Scott said with a huff, trying to ignore the fact that Stiles called his apartment home.


	5. Knot A Second Time

Of the many things Scott regretted in his life, giving Stiles a glue gun was surprisingly not one of them. They raced home with, fully intending to pretty up a bunch of picture frames, with only one detour to the grocery story where they picked up a large chocolate cake. Ten frames and three cake slices later, Stiles had caught his eye across the room and broken out a bottle of the good stuff. 

“This is why we’re here in the first place,” Scott complained, but he took the chipped mug Stiles handed him and didn’t move when Stiles glued a little foam flower to it. 

That was over an hour ago. Now, Scott was idly lounging in his couch, more glue on his fingers than on the plastic star he was trying to fix to a tiny blue frame, comfortably tipsy and incredibly lazy. Across the room, Stiles was bopping his head to a song on the radio, three scraps of colored wrapper between his teeth, and completely oblivious to the icing smeared on his nose. In a little pile in the corner were the fruits of their labor, and less than a third of them were superhero themed, mostly because they ran out of black fabric. Scott couldn’t stop smiling.

 _Do-doot_ went his laptop, and Skype flashed. He looked at it sluggishly, smacking his lips as he reached for another gulp of liquid courage. Kira’s bright smile filled the screen, and when he pushed a button, her picture started moving. Oh. Oh! 

“Hi! Hiii! Stiles look, it’s the girls!”

“Oh, I love girls!” Stiles tried to vault over the couch and ended up face planting into Scott’s side, legs dangling uselessly over the side. “Hi, girls.” He said, voice muffled in Scott’s shirt. Kira covered her mouth trying to stifle a laugh while Malia rolled her eyes almost audibly in the background.

“Hey guys! Scott, we got your updated invite. I’m so sorry about what happened, but I had no idea that you two were even dating.”

“Not that I’m surprised.” Malia said dryly, pushing her face next to Kira’s to squint at the computer screen. “I could practically smell it on you since day one.”

Stiles popped upright with a nervous laugh, trying to make it seem like Malia had told a joke. “Yeah, that was just probably B.O. I knew you guys were sniffing my moods all the time, so I stopped showering there for a while to get you to stop.”

Scott and Malia both made a face at the memory as Kira giggled again. “Even I could tell that, Stiles. We just wanted to tell you both that we wouldn’t miss this for the world. We’ve been hoping the two of you would figure this out for ages, I’m so happy for you both. There’s nothing like falling for your best friend.”

“For ages?” Stiles squawked indignantly, and Scott wanted to look everywhere but the screen. 

“Sex is better.” Malia said bluntly as Kira turned three shades of pink. “I mean, from what you’ve said, Scott was always good at sex and I know that Stiles wasn’t terrible once I told him what to do. That probably means they’re having excellent sex because of us.” She paused for a moment, considering. “You’re welcome.”

“Oh god,” the wolf started, biting back a laugh, but Stiles let out a roar. Sitting up abruptly, using Scott’s shoulder to prop him up, he poked an accusing finger at Scott’s laptop screen and was only slightly miffed when he couldn’t touch their faces.

“Hey. HEY! I was great at sex. I was The Sex. I’ll show you, Scotty,” he grumbled, then draped himself, limpet-like across his best friend’s shoulders. Stiles found a warm spot just under Scott’s chin to hide his face, and laughed, low and content. The moment Scott started stroking his fingers through his hair, he melted.

“You should really be thanking us.” Malia repeated, quirking a brow, but Kira elbowed her in the side, trying to recover with some grace. “How much did you two have to drink?” 

“Not much,” Scott reassured them, graciously ignoring Stiles’s insistence that he was totally sober, Scott, just you wait. It was easier to deal with Stiles like this, to worry about his comfort and his drool, because the girls had seen too much, and they already looked so happy. An apology kept trying to throw itself off of his tongue. There were many things he needed to explain. Part of him wanted to ask if either of them had heard from Tethys at all, but mostly Scott wished he didn’t have anything to apologize for. 

If they knew, then other people must have seen it, too. Scott was thankful Stiles was suspicious of everyone else, except him.

“I’m glad it worked out, Scott.” Kira piped up, and her expression was kind. Scott wished she could tell him in person. “I’m really happy for you.”

“You’re both really coming in for the ceremony?”

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kira said, leaning against Malia as she threw an arm casually around her girlfriend. “We would be there no matter what, but this is so much better than we could have hoped for.”

“And we’ve already bought you a blender.”

“Malia!!”

“What? We _did_ buy them a blender. It’s better we tell them now to make sure that no one else gets them a blender.”

Kira sighed indulgently. “It was supposed to be a surprise, they’re not supposed to know ahead of time what we get them.”

“Well, it’s a very nice blender.”

Scott poked an unsteady finger against the screen. “I’m sure we’ll love it. Dude, we could make like, I dunno, margaritas or something! I could go for a margarita. Stiles, make me a margarita.”

“I can’t, bro. We don’t have the blender yet.”

“Oh yeah.” Scott looked crestfallen for a moment until Stiles stroked his fingers down the side of the wolf’s jaw and his eyes slid closed happily. “You’re very nice too, even if you’re not a blender.”

“Of course I am, that’s why we’re getting married. We’re in loooove.” Stiles crooned, leaning close so he could bump noses with his fiancé. Scott was grateful that the speaker to the computer wasn’t sensitive enough to pick up the way his heart clanged painful against his ribs at the gentle touch.

“I love you too, man.” He slurred, knowing he was the only one who could hear the truth in his steady pulse.

“Good.” Stiles grinned, so sincere he looked like he was lying. “Scott I am very sober.” He poked Scott’s cheek, and the wolf wanted to laugh, until Stiles traced down its curve, pulling him in. It felt like Scott had a million chances to move away. He still gasped at the touch of Stiles’s lips. It was uncoordinated and so sloppy, but Stiles wound his arms tight around Scott’s waist, humming into his mouth with a lopsided smile. A surge of tension raced up Scott’s spine, but all Stiles had to do was nudge him closer for him to shiver. 

“Gross.” 

“Malia!” If Kira got any redder, her face might pop, but Scott was valiantly trying to match her. He let Stiles pat him on the chest, burying his face in his hands. His heart was trying to jump out of his throat, and he didn’t know how to stop it.

“They are! Really gross. How’d you like it if we went around making out in front of you?”

“A whole lot?” Stiles scoffed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, but he was grinning like he’d taken home a medal. Just like that, it was over. Scott watched his best friend make faces at his camera, and he was grateful he was sitting. Scott wasn’t feeling all that tipsy anymore. “Hey Scotty, you die over there? You overwhelmed by my sexy?”

“Overwhelmed by your bad breath.” Scott stuttered, giving the girls what he opened was an easy smile. “Stiles, keep it in your pants while the camera is on, okay?”

“Does that mean I can take my pants off when the camera isn’t on?”

“Stiles!”

Scott and Kira shared a look, indulgently fond of their partners and slightly embarrassed on their behalf. It was a good feeling to know his friends supported this… whatever this was. They were making everyone happy and he had to admit, he was having fun. Maybe it wasn’t as honest or as real as it could have been, but his lips still tingled from where Stiles had kissed him, and he hadn’t been so happy in weeks. A few little while lies were worth that, right?

“Have you talked to everyone else yet?”

“No, we still have to call Derek, but it looks like everyone else is all still coming to the wedding. I’ll be great to have the Pack all together again, we really missed you guys.”

“And we’ll cause all the trouble!” Stiles added cheerfully, trying to lean against Scott and missing, flopping over on the couch. “So much trouble.”

“I don’t doubt it. Just don’t do anything too bad before the wedding, there’s only so many times your Dad can bail you out of jail.”

Stiles pouted at Malia and stuck out his tongue. “We’re gonna go make out more, so think about that. Gonna suck out his tonsils.”

“Oookay, thanks for the call. We’ll see you both soon.” Scott waved at his friends and ended the Skype session before Stiles’s mouth dug them an even deeper hole. “Dude, seriously?”

“Hell yeah, high five!” Stiles whooped, and when Scott did not present his hand for the highest of fives, Stiles did it for him. Then he decided that letting go of Scott’s hand was an extremely stupid thing to do, and commandeered it for himself. “They’ll never suspect anything now.”

He had Scott’s hand. It only made sense to go for his face, and Stiles petted that with sloppy reverence. “I got the best ideas, Scotty. Don’t worry about it.”

A few little lies had to be worth it.

“Well, we have to call Derek before I let you crash, you think you can keep your hands to yourself for that long? And your mouth?” They were playing dangerously close to the edge and someone had to be the responsible one. God, Scott had learned to hate that word. “At least try to keep it together?”

“I’m all together. And super sober. Ssssuper ssssober.”

Scott squeezed his best friend’s hand and clicked on Derek’s name, almost hoping that no one would answer the call. He would never take advantage of Stiles even if the alcohol soaked part of his brain didn’t think that making out “for practice” seemed like such a terrible idea at this point, but he could still enjoy the buzz and the company without having to pretend anymore.

“Hello? Scott?”

“Braeden!” He blinked blearily at the unfamiliar face as Stiles launched himself at the laptop.

“Braaaeden! We’re getting married, did you hear? I put a ring on it, and then we’re getting married. Wait, did I say that already?”

The woman’s lip quirked in amusement. “So I’ve heard. We got your wedding update, you’re always keeping us guessing.”

“Are you… bleeding?”

“Just a little. We had a little manticore incident, no big deal.” She brushed off their concern as both boys goggled at her blood soaked shoulder. “I had to send the big baby off to take care of the little baby, I can’t stand it when Derek hovers.”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t get that looked at?” Scott asked dubiously, as Braeden systematically wiped around the puncture site and Stiles reached shades of green that were better reserved for vegetables. Scott slung an arm around him just to make sure he didn’t collapse, except Stiles kind of did. He collapsed right into Scott’s clavicle, and didn’t show any signs of ever wanting to move.

“You could do so much better than him.” 

“Stiles!”

“What! She could! Are you slumming it? S’it Sh-tockholmes?”

“I’m sorry for him,” Scott winced, trying to shove Stiles away from the camera, only to have him topple over completely. Stiles wiggled himself over Scott’s lap, where he planned on making camp until next winter. 

“I’m sorry for your face!”

“You two look like you’re ready for always and forever,” Braeden commented dryly, pulling a large hoodie over her shoulders, one too large to be hers. Stiles’s voice rang clear through the speakers.

“Scott was always my forever.” When the alpha looked down at him, Scott didn’t want to think he was acting. “But now we getta make out all the time!” It was too much to hope for.

“Good for you boys,” Braeden laughed, as Scott tried to smother his best friend in a pillow. “And Derek wanted me to tell you he’d be honored to be your best man.”

“What?!” Stiles sounded so betrayed. “Dude what about me!?”

“You’re the groom, remember? You can’t be the best man _and_ get married at the same time.”

“I can if I believe I can.” Stiles huffed, burrowing into his best friend’s side and more than a little annoyed that he was going to have to decide between one and the other. They had promised to be each other’s best man years ago when they were kids, being the one who got married shouldn’t change that. Besides, Derek would be an awful best man.

“Can you tell Derek that I’m really happy he said yes? It’s going to mean a lot to me that he’s standing there supporting me through this. I really appreciate it.”

“Really appreciate your butt.” The human muttered under his breath, perking up only slightly at the thought that he’d get to kiss Scott in front of everyone they knew during the ceremony. Small consolation.

“I can’t wait to see you both there and I’m sure you’re little one isn’t so little anymore.”

“I’ll bet he’s got the biggest baby eyebrows on the planet.” Stiles put his fingers over his own eyebrows and mugged for the camera. “Curse of the Hales!”

“Stiles?”

“Hm?”

“That’s my son you’re talking about.” The mercenary said sweetly, and Scott elbowed a warning. “Don’t make me shoot you in the face at your wedding.”

“Uh…noted.”

“Good. We’ll see both you boys in a few weeks. Try not to misbehave too much between now and then?”

“We promise.” The wolf was all smiles as he disconnected the call and flopped back on the couch with a relieved sigh. They’d all bought it, though he was a little surprised at how eager they’d been to accept the news.

“Misbehave in your butt,” Stiles grumbled, inviting himself to lie on top of his best friend. Scott turned into him without having to be asked, smiling easily because this was familiar. Then the human started tapping his fingers across Scott’s chin, and he held his breath when Stiles touched the corner of his mouth. “You’d be a good husband thing, Scott. Don’t you know? You’d be good.”

“You’re such a lightweight, bro.” Scott had to pull away. Stiles was dangerously close, and he didn’t even know it. “Lemme take you to bed.”

Stiles murmured something that sounded like an agreement, but there was something on Scott’s shirt that absolutely fascinated him. He wouldn’t stop picking at it, eyes almost completely closed. Scott was half convinced he was asleep, until he piped up. “Scotty, y’think…? I think. I want something like this.”

“I think I do too.” He smoothed his hands down his best friend’s back, fingers twitching with…something. Some need to touch, some need to be close. He curled his hands into fists to resist. “You know, you’re going to find someone right for you someday. You put on this act all the time, but you let people through your walls sometimes and if they’re not putting in the time to know you, then they’re not worth it. You’re gonna find someone that loves you for all the jerky snark and for all those gentle, sweet things you do when you think no one else is around. You’re special, Stiles. Someone’s going to be really lucky someday.”

Scott swallowed hard and pulled the other man into his arms. He could have lifted him easily, even without wolf strength, and carried Stiles into the bathroom. Two days in a row of sharing a bed, this fake engagement was starting to feel less and less fake. Scott knew he should be careful, but his head still buzzed and all he wanted to do was bury his face into the curve of Stiles’s neck, breathe in the scents of safety and home, and forget all the lies that were starting to pile up around them.

He set Stiles carefully down on the bed and crawled in beside him, bold enough to drag his lips across his best friend’s pulse. He never wanted to be a husband, marriages were a dangerous and violent thing that ended in tears. Rafael McCall had left his mark and ruined what hope Scott could ever have in the institution and everyone he knew grew up in broken homes with lost parents. Tethys had made him want to try, but holding Stiles tight made him believe it could be possible.


	6. Shit You Knot

A lot went into planning a wedding. Hollywood and hearsay didn’t prepare you for the amount of thought and effort that went into arranging a celebration that people would enjoy, but somehow they were staying on top of things. RSVPs came in throughout the week, as well as an outpouring of relief and gratitude from the Stilinski brood. Stiles had cousins who were flying in from Portland for the wedding, as well as a very concerned grandmother who looked like a strong breeze could knock her over. He also had an apparently unlimited supply of aunts and uncles who were _Very Pleased_ that he was finally settling down.

“Wow, dude,” Scott said, holding up a ceramic bowl that looked ridiculously fancy. It was almost as overwhelming as the generous donation Stiles’s uncle made in their name to the Humane Society. They hadn’t even touched the other five packages that were mailed in. “I didn’t know your Mom had so many siblings, or that they were so… Involved.”

“They thought I had a thing for goats, okay, Scott? Okay? It was this one thing at Spring Break. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“… Goats? Every time I think I know everything about you, dude, you surprise me.” Scott said with a laugh.

Scott didn’t have anything to say when Stiles let himself into the apartment, dragging a suitcase with one hand and a bag filled with Chinese takeout in the other, except he was remarkably calm for someone who didn’t remember ever giving Stiles his keys. He always knew that he’d never need to.

“It’s easier this way,” Stiles shrugged, as if Scott had cared for an explanation. He took over half of the wolf’s home with surprising speed, carving a space for himself where only silence used to live, and every time Scott saw clothes that weren’t his strewn around his bedroom floor, his stomach did a funny little dance.

They’d slipped into a routine without even thinking about it, and on more than one occasion, Scott found himself with a silly smile as he mended broken bones. Even Deaton had congratulations to offer, reassuring Scott that he wouldn’t miss the ceremony for the world. There had never been an easier tale for Scott to spin.

“You’re doing it again,” Stiles huffed, holding up two red ties he swore were identical though no one else at the tailor’s would agree. He sent the satin bow on the display case a dirty look before turning his attention back to someone infinitely more interesting than ties. “The eyes. Quit staring at the cuff links like you want to eat ‘em.”

“Sorry, I just get a little lost in all the shiny. I never knew there were so many different types of cufflinks before or that you had to wear them very specific ways. Who had any idea they could be more complicated than just cuff and link?” He deflected easily, pointing at one of the red ties that was very clearly were incredibly different. Scott was getting so much better at the tactic the more days they spent together.

It was a skilled little dance, all the more difficult because Stiles couldn’t know what he was doing. They flirted and teased in public, the happy couple for everyone to see. His friends all agreed that things were believable, his mother couldn’t be more proud, it would be easy to convince the rest of his family that he was in love with his best friend. Especially when it was more the truth than not. At home they still teased and flirted, less careful and less intentional. It was harder then to maintain that line between them. Scott had to remind himself that it was an act and he couldn’t assign new meaning to things they’d done a thousand times before, no matter how much he wanted to. Sometimes it felt like it was killing him.

Scott held out his arms, doing a slow model’s spin to show off the cut of his suit. “I think this is the one. It’s not too expensive and he did a good job on the tailoring. I think it’s the single nicest outfit I’ve ever owned in my life. I’m a little afraid to wear it, what if someone drops cake on it or something? It’s not like I can just have backup pants waiting for me at the reception.”

“That’s when you just free the goods and go completely naked.” Stiles said gleefully. “You could end up starting a whole new wedding tradition. It would certainly shake things up a little and who knows, all your distantly related aunts might be really into it. My distantly related aunts would be,” he added in the same tone, before a peculiar expression crossed his face. “Maybe a little too much.”

He leaned in close, tracing the shape of Scott’s arms in his finely pressed suit, then his shoulders and the broad line of his chest. There were touches, and there were _touches._  Scott still hadn’t found a way to deal with the second type, aside from holding his breath, and hoping it ended soon. Or didn’t.

“Dude, you look really, really good - hey!”

Scott only smacked him a little, fidgeting under the scrutiny before he huffed and plucked the tie out of Stiles’s hands before he ignored it again. Tongue between his teeth, he measured the lengths of its ends, before fastening them around Stiles’s neck. 

“We’re not getting Batman ties,” he interjected, before Stiles could do more than open his mouth.

“I wasn’t going to say that!” Scott snorted, but Stiles plowed on without him. “I was going to say, you didn’t know how to do this in high school.”

“I learned a few things since then.” Scott said, opening himself up to all sorts of smack talk, but Stiles had fallen silent. The alpha couldn’t tell if it was just because the conversation bored him, or more likely, his runaway thoughts had gotten more interesting. “But we can get Batman and Superman pins? Then we’ll match the cake.”

That got Stiles to laugh, and he knocked shoulders with his best friend. 

“You boys…” Melissa’s voice cut through their conversation. She had her hands clasped under her chin, smile curving with a tell-tale wobble, and Scott knew that pose well. The McCall bounce of happiness was a thing of legend, Scott let her fuss over him as the tailor handed Stiles back his coat, and he only griped a little.

“Mom, you’re embarrassing me.” Scott complained without really complaining. There was nothing better than his mom being happy. Things had always been so hard for them and she’d given up so much to give him everything she could. Making her happy after so much struggle was worth any cost and he let Melissa wrap him in her arms and cover his face with kisses.

“I’m going to be embarrassing. I’m going to make the both of you turn so bright red!” She cooed, pinching Stiles’s cheek. “My boys all grown up and getting married. I always hoped you’d find each other, you spent long enough circling around each other after all. And you’re so damn cute! I need a picture.”

“Mom, we’re just trying the suits on. There’s going to be actual pictures at the actual wedding. You know, with an actual photographer and everything!”

“I don’t care, I want one now. Both of you get together.”

Scott sighed, but knew better than to argue. He slung his arm around Stiles’s waist, pulling him in until their cheeks bumped together. “Cheese.”

“Butts!”

“Butts?”

“What?” Stiles shrugged innocently. “I like butts.”

“Can we take these things off? They fit fine, we have a whole list of things to do today and we can’t really be late.” Scott tried to ease them out from under his mother’s attention, though she pouted and snapped a few more pictures.

“I suppose you have to. I wanted to tell you both how proud I am of you. Changing a wedding a month before the ceremony is hard and the two of you have been doing so well. It’s going to be a beautiful day for you both.”

“I really hope so, mom. Now I need to take my pants off, so you should maybe, uh…wait not in here?”

“Scott McCall, I have seen your naked tush more than anyone else on earth. Don’t you give me lip.” She said, smacking him on the forehead but left the two boys alone.

Scott gave a half-laugh, too tired for much more. “Sorry, dude. She’s really excited about this. You should see my Tias. Once they get their hands on you, they’re never going to let you go. I’ll have to apologize in advance. Maybe you could tell them the goat story to make your escape?”

“There is no goat story, Scott! There are no goats and there is no story!” Stiles snapped, brandishing the end of his tie threateningly at his best friend before yanking the wolf closer with a huff. Scott choked, but Stiles was already fiddling with the buttons on his vest. Scott stood there, intentionally useless, leaning against his not-fiancé. He could almost convince himself that it was just to annoy Stiles, not because Stiles wouldn’t stop touching his shoulder, but Scott might have started keeping count of how many times Stiles had.

“My Dad’s gonna want copies of those.”

“What?” Scott looked up. When he tried to help Stiles remove his cuff links, the human swatted him away.

“The pictures your mom took. He’s gonna want proof that I’m not completely hopeless.”

“I don’t think you’re completely hopeless, Stiles. Just mostly.”

Stiles elbowed him, and Scott laughed, messing up his face as much as possible without hurting their suits. 

“Looks like I’m gonna take over your mom’s spot in the Scott McCall Naked Olympics.” Stiles snickered, wiggling his eyebrows as Scott started at his shirt. He deserved the shove he got, and Scott mocked him a whole lot.

“I am going to make you tell me the goat story one of these days. If you’re going to move in with me, there’s going to be plenty of time to pry it out of you. Or I could just ask all your old aunts, I’m sure they’d love to share your embarrassing stories with your new husband.” Scott said, dodging retaliatory smacks. “And you keep your eyes closed. No one needs to see the Scott McCall Naked Olympics, I don’t want to scar you for life.”

“Why, is it shaped like an eggplant?”

“NO, OH MY GOD, STILES!”

The human cackled wickedly, hip checking his friend and helping to unbutton his shirt. Scott forgot to be indignant. He even forgot how his fingers worked, fumbling over the buttons as Stiles deftly unfastened each one. He’d faced down alphas and darachs and nogitsunes, but nothing left him feeling so helpless and lost as Stiles undressing him with efficient ease.

“I’m going to make sure my mom photoshops a goat on your head and use those pictures in the wedding in front of everyone we know.”

“Scott, Scott, Scott, hey Scott, Scott.”

“What?”

“You’re gonna marry a goat?”

“Oh shut up.” He shoved his friend again and pulled away from the wickedly dancing fingers before he did something he they’d both regret. “I can’t believe it’s almost here. You’re still sure this is what you want, right?”

“Of course, dude. You’re my best friend. I’m gonna be with you every step in the way.” Scott stumbled, taken aback by the sincerity in Stiles’s tone. He let out a shocked little gasp when his best friend pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He blinked quickly, like he was trying to get a desert out of his eye. 

Someone cleared their throat, and Scott whirled around to see one of the tailor’s assistants. Stiles’s arms wound around his waist, and the wolf - very bravely - did not cover up his bare chest, or the dark blush that spread down it. 

“Sorry to interrupt. Mrs. McCall said you had another appointment to get to?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re on our way,” Stiles huffed, mumbling under his breath about temperamental photographers, until Scott shoved him away. 

“We’ll have everything set up soon,” Scott was quick to reassure him. When the tailor turned away, Stiles gave him an eager thumbs up. Scott smacked him in the face with his tie, and told himself it was good that Stiles could play along so well. They had to convince the photographer after all. 

“Hey, dude?” 

“Hm?” Scott asked, wiggling his way back into his street clothes.

‘Yeah. Yeah, I really still wanna do this.”

The room felt that much warmer.


	7. Loose Ends

Scott had been worried that planning for the wedding would have been stressful. It had been a headache with Tethys that spiraled them both into arguments over the tiniest details. With Stiles, everything was fun. His best friend treated it all as a game and he found himself actually looking forward to the day he could hold Stiles’s hand in front of everyone they knew and admit it was real. It was a desperate plan, only half formed and precarious, but it could have a chance of working. They were best friends, they always knew each other’s unspoken secrets and could have entire conversations in silence. Stiles would know he was telling the truth, he just had to.

“So what’s next?” he asked as Stiles consulted the list.

“I think we’ve got some time go to home, dude. Suits are done, cake is done, the venue is done. We’ve got to call the florist, but we can do that at the apartment. I really wish you’d let me pick those hanging naked guy orchids, they’d be epic!”

“No, Stiles. We’re not having dick flowers.”

“You’re really missing out.”

“Scott?”

The wolf froze, veins freezing solid at the voice that called out softly behind him. He didn’t want to turn, he could just keep walking like he didn’t hear anything and pretend that this never happened. He should have, but guilt kept him locked in place until it was too late. “Tethys. It’s been a while.”

She was just as beautiful as the last time he’d seen her, dark hair cut short and eyes always full of laughter. It was one of the reasons he’d fallen in love with her. She had the ability to light up a room and always find the optimism in the darkest situation. His heart gave a painful thud as he struggled to hold on to his smile.

“I’m sorry I just didn’t think I was ready to reach out yet. You look good though. Oh, hi Stiles.”

“You, you look good, I - how are you?,” Scott tried to say, but his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. All he wanted to do was reach out and hug her. It was all too easy to notice the tension in her shoulders, the careful way she held herself, because he was used to looking. Making sure she never felt like this used to be his responsibility, and it was a job Scott loved. She was smiling, but Scott remembered how she looked when she laughed like no one was watching. Then warm fingers twined between his own, and Stiles pressed his palm flat against Scott’s, bumping his shoulder with a tad too much force.

“Hey, did you hear? We’re getting married,” the human dropped, almost achingly smug, and Scott didn’t know how to react when the hurt expression on Tethys’s face still took his breath away.

“Stiles!” Scott elbowed his friend in horror, but the damage was already done. He hadn’t thought about how this would affect Tethys. At the time he’d been angry and hurt, she’d broken his heart and he hadn’t considered much beyond the vague idea that she’d be jealous. None of that mattered at her hurt expression, though it didn’t stop Stiles from attacking on his best friend’s behalf.

“You snooze you lose I guess, Tethys.” He said casually, toothy predator’s grin locked firmly in place. “It all worked for the best though. Now we know the right guy is marrying Scott after all.”

She turned her gaze on Scott, hurt and embarrassment flaring into rage. “I shouldn’t be surprised. The two of you were practically married already, it was impossible to just be  _us_  when you always had to drag around the dead weight with you all the time. He’s been bringing you down since you were kids and the only reason you keep him around is because you’re too nice to tell him what a godawful loser he is. I wanted to marry you, not you  _and_  Stiles. You’re right, you two deserve each other.”

“Tethys, please,” Scott started. Beside him, Stiles had gone painfully still, his mouth twisted in a grimace with too many teeth. Tethys took a step away from him, her hands balled into fists. 

“Just forget it, Scott. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Tethys mumbled. Scott didn’t want to let her go, but he didn’t want to stop her either. He was still the one who let her down. Stiles made the decision for him, tugging on his arm hard enough to make him stumble. Scott was shamefully grateful for the chance to retreat. He only looked back once, but Tethys was already across the street, trying to get as far away from them as possible.

“That fucking - that cold-hearted asshat. Your ex is a piece of work,” Stiles snapped, all but shoving Scott into the front seat of his car. “Who does she? She doesn’t even know what she’s talking about!”

“You shouldn’t have baited her, Stiles.”

“She broke your heart, Scott! You don’t have to be nice to her after that. That’s like, the definition of a jerk. You’re always too forgiving even when people just keep hurting you, you have to put your foot down.”

“And what if she’s right?” He couldn’t help but lash out, immediately contrite. “Stiles, I mean…I know you and I spend a lot of time together. I didn’t realize that, I guess I wasn’t a very good boyfriend.”  _She knew how you felt about him, no wonder she left. You couldn’t just let go of a stupid crush you’ve been holding on to since you were a teenager and it ruined everything. You loved her and you’re the reason it fell apart._  Scott ran his hands through his hair, cracks spider-webbing through him. He felt like he’d been punched in the chest and it hurt to breathe.

“She’s just talking out of her ass like she always does. You can’t let her jerk you around anymore.”

“Just be quiet, okay? I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to go home.”

Stiles inhaled sharply, but for once, he didn’t argue. Scott wasn’t sure if he thought that a mercy or a curse, turning away from him as he tried to put himself back together. His shoulders slumped like he was burdened by an invisible weight, and Scott wondered if he had any right to feel this tired this soon in the day. No one told him that it would be this exhausting to sabotage his own life.

The ride home was quiet, despite Stiles’s frantic fidgeting. Scott didn’t seem to notice, lapsing into an unhappy silence. 

“Scott-”

“Not right now, Stiles.” The wolf shook his head, trying to put some distance between them. Suddenly the apartment that had felt so much like home over the past few weeks felt claustrophobic. It had been so easy to forget where Tethys had left her mark, and Scott didn’t want to face what that said about him.

“Scott,” the human insisted, pressing a crumpled envelope in his hand and silencing any complaint Scott could have dared. He met Stiles’s expression with a quizzical frown, before he recognized Rafael McCall’s blocky script. The agent wasn’t planning on attending. There was nothing on the RSVP card but an impersonal disinterested note denying his availability.

“Scott,” Stiles called again, and this time when Scott tried to pull away, he wouldn’t let him. He tucked his best friend under his chin, holding on to him like he wanted to break his ribs. He was the only one who let Scott fall.

Of course his father wouldn’t be coming, he’d let Scott down at every milestone in his entire life. He walked out the door when he was a kid and that was it. Apparently, it was easier to be a father when all he had to do was send a card twice a year for Christmas and his birthday. Sometimes, he even forgot to do that. Inviting him had been a mistake, the worst part was knowing that Rafael hadn’t even forgotten as usual. The one time he remembered to put the effort into answering had been to say no. Even a wedding wasn’t important enough for him to show up.

It wasn’t fair, Scott had done so much to make sure he became a better man than his father. A better person than when he was a child. He’d done everything to make himself a better son and his Dad still never cared. It was all lip service, apologies for things he couldn’t even remember just to assuage Rafael’s personal guilt and nothing more. They’d all been better off without him and Scott always tried to make himself believe that he never cared when his Dad let them down, but it cut deep each and every time.

He took a single shuddering breath, breaking down in his best friend’s arms. It was just one more thing he’d messed up and no matter how much he tried to fix it, there was nothing he could do. Scott squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in Stiles’s shirt so no one could see the tears that streaked down his face.

He didn’t feel the way Stiles tightened his grip, or walked them backwards into their couch. Stiles was warm and familiar, combing his fingers through Scott’s hair as he let out a steady stream of muted vitriol. He tore down Agent McCall because Scott couldn’t, quietly vicious when he came to his best friend’s defense. He was careful with Scott, more careful than he was with anyone else.

“He doesn’t deserve you, Scott. He’s an asshole. You’re better off without him, and even if he showed up, why would anyone want him over? It’s okay. That fucker doesn’t deserve to be part of your life… None of them do.”

Stiles did, though. Stiles never going away, but it was Scott’s fault getting hung up on it, for wanting this too much. He’d never been able to let go, and he hurt someone he genuinely loved because of his stubbornness. One day, Stiles was going to find someone he loved, and Scott was too foolish to let him go. He wasn’t enough for the man who was supposed to be his father, and he wasn’t enough for his best friend. Scott was selfish to think he could be.

He cried until he didn’t have the strength to continue, clinging to the human until he was too tired to move. The storm passed, and embarrassment and shame flooded in to take its place. Except every time he tried to stand, Stiles refused to let him go. Scott didn’t put up much of a fight to begin with.

They found cartoons to stare at, moving only to shuck off their shoes. Stiles wouldn’t stop fussing until he had Scott bullied into the cushions. Scott ignored how his leg went tingly so he’d never have to move again.

“I mean it, Scott,” Stiles whispered, barely audible over animated explosions and a really intense chase scene. “They’re not good enough for you. You deserve better.”

Scott found his best friend’s hand, squeezing tightly, but he couldn’t find the will to tell Stiles he was wrong.

“I shouldn’t have expected him. I don’t know what I was thinking.” It was his fault for even thinking it was possible. How many times was he going to be disappointed before he’d be smart enough to learn his lesson? It was like he had a blind spot, hoping that others could change if he just believed in them hard enough. He gave too much of himself to others and it always seemed to shock him that they never returned the favor. He was an idiot for even trying. It probably didn’t even matter that the name on the invitation had been Stiles’s, he wouldn’t have showed up even if he’d gone through with the wedding with Tethys. He’d never bothered to meet her or any of the people he’d dated, there was always some excuse.

He felt quiet and empty when the tears stopped, wrung out and too tired to do more than blankly watch the television without registering the images at all. He couldn’t even have this without the guilt crawling up his throat like he was going to be sick. Stiles was the only one who had seen him fall apart like this. They shared years of loss with each other, growing up as lonely little boys whose families had fallen apart until they pieced together a family of their own. He could let himself be vulnerable with his best friend like he couldn’t with anyone else, and this was why Tethys had left him. He hadn’t been able to open up to her the same way or pull away from Stiles when they needed each other. There wasn’t room for anyone else when the world fell apart and it was selfish. He couldn’t have Stiles and he couldn’t let go enough to love anyone else as they deserved. That marriage would have been just as much a sham as this one.

Stiles let Scott have his silence, but refused to let him drown. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Scott’s hand, pretending to watch the screen when his eyes kept flicking worriedly over to the other man. He had appointed himself protector back when they were still wearing overalls and scrapping in the play yard with kids twice their size, but Scott McCall’s biggest enemy was himself and Stiles had still not been able to figure out how to win. 


	8. A Frayed Knot

Scott was muggy and disoriented when he woke, roused by a rumbling belly and the smell of cold take out. The TV volume was on low, and there was a blanket draped over his shoulders. It took Scott a second to realize that the blanket was breathing, and also made up of some very uncomfortable joints. Stiles looked up from his laptop to see his best friend clawing his way into consciousness. When he dropped a kiss to the werewolf’s forehead, Scott was so stupidly pleased.

“Saved you a spring roll.” Stiles mumbled, as Scott slowly took inventory of his limbs. Everything was where it should have been, if not numb and tucked snugly against his best friend.

“I knew you loved me.” Stiles just laughed in response, adjusting so he could drape an arm around Scott’s shoulders, and Scott made no move to retrieve his roll. “How long was I out?”

“Most of the evening. Quit squirming. You had a long day.”

Scott hadn’t been squirming, but he made faces into the human’s armpit, completely oblivious to the way Stiles was patting himself on the back. It didn’t last for long.

“I don’t think we should do this anymore.” The alpha whispered, and Stiles inhaled sharply, like he’d been punched in the chest. “It’s too much, dude. It’s just - it’s a lot.” Scott cracked a wan smile that Stiles felt against his skin. It did nothing to calm his frantic heart. “Don’t worry. I’ll think of something so no one remembers your goat problem.”

“You can’t do that! Then they’ll win!”

“That’s not how marriage is supposed to work, Stiles.” 

“It could.” Stiles didn’t mean for his voice to drop, a little too gentle. It gave too much away and he cleared his throat, pasting the smile back across his face. “I know we did this because we didn’t want your family to be disappointed and god knows my family is finally off my back too, but it’s not just for them. You always give too much of yourself away to others, it’s okay to want this for yourself. You’re allowed to be happy.”

The wolf chewed his lip, too tired to fight back when Stiles was being aggressively caring. "Do you think this is a problem?” He finally asked, gesturing to the two of them. “Not just pretending to get married, though that’s part of it. Dude, who else would get drunk enough to post a fake engagement online and then decide to keep going with it? It’s not normal, none of what we’re doing is normal. We’re actually going through with this ceremony, but don’t you think that if we break up afterwards, we’ll hurt people just as much?”

“It’s more than that. You paid for everything, you worked so long to be able to afford all of this and I’m not going to let it just go to waste. So what if we’re not like anyone else, we never wanted to be normal anyways. We’re practically married already, there’s nothing wrong with just faking this and letting them down gently at the end.”

“We’re practically married already and you don’t see that as a problem?” Scott was starting to get frustrated, thumb rubbing along the black band of his tattoo.

“Um, no? It’s kind of awesome!”

“We’re friends, Stiles. She left because you and I are… we spend a lot of time together. I know we’ve been through things and it’s always been you and me, but I understand. We’re supposed to have some boundaries, we’re supposed to be able to have relationships with other people too. We’re  _not_  married and we’re nothing like that at all.” Scott said, swallowing the lump in his throat. “We’re doing this whole crazy thing and people are actually believing it, that’s not okay. We need to have some space, be normal friends again.” 

“You’re overthinking this, Scott. It’s not a big deal. She was just angry and bitter cuz you moved on so quickly,” Stiles dismissed, and if felt like Scott was floundering. That wasn’t who Tethys was. Stiles didn’t know her the way Scott did, but Stiles didn’t know how badly Scott was messing up. It couldn’t have all been in his head though. They were pretending to be married - together. He couldn’t be the only one who saw why that was strange, but Stiles was already reaching for leftover dumplings.

“She wasn’t wrong.” That was all Scott could say about what had happened. He saw what she meant, he and Stiles had always been too close. It was a product of being friends since they were four, surviving loss and horror both natural and supernatural. They’d only had each other for so long that they were closer than friends now. It was like family, like the other half of himself. They were always together, maybe he should have realized it wasn’t necessarily healthy. Or what if it was because he’d always wanted more, even though it was never possible. Tethys was smart, maybe Scott hadn’t been as good at hiding his emotions then he thought.

Stiles shrugged, ignoring him completely. “Hey you don’t mind if I eat these, since you’re not, right?”

Scott growled, playing up the wolf just to make Stiles mock-squeal. He wanted to be distracted. It was either that or let his frustrations destroy him. He knew exactly what the smart decision was, but Scott wanted to ignore it for as long as possible. Stiles let him lean against him, and waited three whole minutes before trying to steal the food he saved. Scott thought about how difficult it would be to ask him to go home. 

“Besides, it’s not like you wanna date anyone now.” Stiles pointed out, almost out of the blue. “It doesn’t hurt that you’re off the market, if that’s what you’re freaking out about. Unless there’s something you’re not telling me.” He poked Scott with the dirty end of his spoon. “Just relax, we’re having a good time! The bachelor party this weekend is going to be the  _best thing ever!_  Malia even RSVP’d.” 

 “No, I don’t think I’ll be dating for a while.” Scott said quietly, swatting Stiles’s spoon away. “You’ve been here every second of the last week, if there was someone I had secretly stashed away, I’m sure you would have figured it out by now.”

“I dunno, Scotty. You could have a secret dating room around here or something, though we’re going to have to have a serious talk about creepy dating techniques if you do.” The other man teased, pleased with himself that he managed to drag his best friend out of his funk. “Can you imagine all the dorks we know coming to our bachelor party? We’ll be lucky if someone isn’t arrested!”

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think about that.” The young man grimaced. “If your Dad arrests me for drunk werewolf streaking, I’m holding you responsible for getting me out of jail. Maybe we should warn him ahead of time.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell him the Scott McCall Naked Olympics’re in town. Hey, my beef!”

“My beef now.” Scott settled against Stiles’s chest with a muffled snicker, chewing obnoxiously until Stiles swatted him, but when the human held out a spoonful of fried rice for him he chomped. It took a lot to make Stiles Stilinski share. That didn’t just mean dinner.

“Hey Scott.”

“What?”

“Ask me. Come on, ask me. Ask me!”

“About what?” Scott felt like he was doing more than enough asking right now.

“About the bachelor party! It’s going to be the best thing ever!”

“Oh.” Stiles huffed, and elbowed him in the side. Scott rolled his eyes and made sure to inject as much enthusiasm as he could muster while he worked his way through an egg roll. “ _Oooh.’_ What’s Derek got planned?”

“Derek? Derek?! Dude, I said this was going to be the  _best thing ever._  I’m not gonna let your second-rate best man do the thing, when I’m your best groom.”

“Stiles that’s not a thing.”

“Shhhh,” Stiles insisted, pressing his finger to Scott’s lips. Then Scott licked it, and Stiles decided he would fart on him after he fell asleep tonight. “This is going to be the party of your life. I know. I organized it, and I’ve been to every party you’ve ever been to, dude, ever.”

“And you still don’t think we’ve got issues.”

“Your only issues are how you don’t know how to party, bro.”

“Like you do? I’ve seen you dance, dude. It’s like watching a baby giraffe spasm in pain.” Scott teased and was attacked by gross, greasy fingers until he was laughing. This more than anything was the reason they clung to each other. All of their shared past and all the struggles they lived through was just the back drop to this. This was when all the walls were down and their vulnerabilities were exposed without fear. They didn’t have to be responsible for the world or feel like outsiders in their own lives. It was the only time either one of them felt human.

“At least I don’t do the lame Dad shuffle. We’re going to need to work on your moves, you’re definitely going to need it. I’ve only been planning this party since we were thirteen, I’m not going to let anyone else take over. Trust me, you’re going to love it. Or maybe you’re going to get kidnapped by the Russian mafia? It’s like a 60-40 chance.”

“Stiles!” He gaped in mock horror and they both laughed off their worries, settling back into comfortable companionship as that had become their lives. This was good, just like it had been when they’d roomed together in school. It was just too easy, that line between them twisted and thin. Scott had to keep reminding himself to be careful or he’d start to believe this really could be real. God, wouldn’t it be amazing if it was real?

“Hey!” Scott rubbed his forehead, making sure there wasn’t any grease left over after Stiles threw a balled up napkin at it.

“You were zoning off again, dude.” Stiles almost sounded insulted, as he reached for Scott’s dinner. The wolf huffed, grabbed a large chunk of beef and licked it all over before swirling it around with the rest of his meat. Stiles gagged, expression pinching with determination. “If you think that’ll stop me, Scotty, you greatly underestimate my powers. My tongue has been in your mouth, Scott. There’s no going back now.”

No, there wasn’t, but there was stopping before things got any worse. There was stopping while they still had a chance of just being friends again, no matter how slim the chance, and no matter how much Scott wished this didn’t have to change. Scott shoved his entire plate of beef stir fry into his face, and gave Stiles very brown smile.

It didn’t help him, two days later, when he was attacking in the middle of a nap by someone with super strength, and the super resolve to get a blindfold on him.


	9. Knot Related

Scott flailed, panicked at first before being hit by familiar scents that did nothing to calm him down. Too many unbidden memories surfacing before he realized he was still safe. He tried to keep himself from popping claws and accidentally goring his friends as they dragged him out of bed and shoved him into a too big limousine. 

He was almost sure he heard Derek Hale laugh. That alone was enough to bring him back and convince him that it was all okay… moments before he immediately changed his mind.

“Hope you’re wearing clean underwear, dude!” Stiles cackled menacingly in his ear. “You  _are_  actually wearing some today, aren’t you? You’re gonna need it!”

“Oh my god.” Scott groaned, trying to wriggle the blindfold off his face as Malia smacked him sharply on the leg.

“You have to keep it on, that’s the rules of being kidnapped.”

A heavy arm draped around his shoulders, and Scott found himself yanked into a festering pit of overbearing cologne. “Oh god, Stiles!”

“Patience you must have, my young padawan. Let me guide you.” Stiles ruffled Scott’s hair, and Scott took a blind swipe at him. There were calloused fingers against Scott’s lips, and he flushed until they were replaced by the smooth curve of a bottle of wolfsbane spiked alcohol. Scott groaned. The last couple of times this happened, bad things followed. Stiles tipped the drink into his mouth and obviously cared nothing at all.

“Dude, I’m gonna drown!” Scott laughed, waving his arms, but Stiles wouldn’t let him go. He couldn’t stop the way goosebumps spread up his arms. Even distracted as he was by his fiancé’s terrible taste in body spray, he still counted four other heartbeats in the limo, other than Stiles’s. 

“Ya big baby.”

Then a gentle hand touched Scott’s cheek, guiding him through the darkness. The first touch of Stiles’s mouth made him gasp, and he tasted bitter alcohol on his best friend’s tongue as he fed him.

Both Mason and Liam eww’d very loudly.

Scott's entire body went rigid with surprise, hands knotting in the front of Stiles's shirt like he was holding on for dear life. Need and shame flashed through him, warring with himself and leaving him paralyzed.  _Stiles had kissed him_  and there was nothing he could do but moan softly into the other man's mouth. This was all part of the act, he struggled to remind himself. It was more important now with friends who could read his scent and his emotions like an open book. They had to make this convincing. They were engaged, it was expected that they kiss! It was all just part of the plan. The other part of himself anguished, wanting more and screaming about lines that shouldn't be crossed. How was he supposed to get through this without falling? If he let himself love, if he let himself admit any of this, then it was over. How could they still be friends with all of this between them?

"Earth to Scotty." Stiles laughed, tapping the blindfolded wolf on the forehead. "You can't be blitzed yet, we've got the whole night ahead of us. Even Liam isn't that much of a light weight."

"Hey!" The younger man scowled as Mason cracked up.

"Dude, you should have seen Liam this past semester. I thought being a werewolf meant he was super everything, but he was down after only a few shots. Humans win this round, though some of that supernatural strength would have been handy when I had to carry his butt back to campus."

"You did not! He's lying, no one listen to Mason." Liam protested as Derek rolled his eyes. 

Malia didn't miss a beat. "I think you're all stupid and if there is any sort of drinking contest, then I intend to win. Besides, then we can know for sure that Liam is a lightweight."

"HEY, I AM NOT!"

"Are you sure you're not going  _too hard_  at college?" Derek chipped in.

"Woah, I thought Braeden left little baby with Kira." Malia snorted into her glass. Derek's eyebrows intensified.

"I'm not picking any of you up at the police station again."

"Oh my God! That was one time! Let it go!" Stiles yelled. "You didn't even  _really_  help out. All you did was-"

"Pay Scott's bail!" The alpha finished, mimicking Stiles's whine to a T and elbowing his best friend in the ribs. Mason burst out laughing, snorting beer up his nose, while in the dark, Scott found his fiance's hand. "It's been long enough, Stiles. I think you can forgive Derek."

“There was only one person who I thought was wrongfully arrested,” the older wolf was quick to clarify.

Scott was completely defenseless when Stiles tried to shove his fingers up his nose, but Stiles also had the worst aim in the history of ever. They tussled together, laughing until Scott's back bumped against the person on his other side. Malia wrapped a careless arm around his shoulder and dragged him into a noogie. Scott didn't expect Stiles to wiggle into his lap and try to smother him on his butt.

"You are the worst hostage ever, and after I put so much into this kidnapping," Stiles sniffed. 

The danger had passed and Scott relaxed, surrounded by the people he loved. There'd been less time they could spend together as a pack, even if most of them still lived around Beacon Hills. Work and school with the occasional supernatural crisis didn't leave much time for social gatherings anymore and it eased something instinctual in him to be together again with his people. A wolf was only a strong as their pack and after everything they'd faced together, Scott couldn't have picked better people if he tried. He laughed, trying to sneak a peek out from under the blindfold and was poked punishingly for his attempt. Settling back against Malia with his arms wrapped around Stiles's waist, all he could do was smile. Whatever they had planned couldn't be better than this moment.

"You're gonna love this, dude. I've been planning this for ages."

"You're not taking me to a strip club, are you Stiles?"

He could feel his best friend scoff, a full bodied gesture of offence. "You think I'd lead with that? I mean, it's definitely on the agenda, but I'm talking epic. I'm not wasting the momentum on that until we're wasted."

"He wouldn't even let me help and I am the best man." Derek could help but rub it in and Scott laughed again as Stiles wriggled possessively in his lap.

"Please, old man. Your perfect bachelor party would be some sort of weird wine tasting trip in Napa Valley and then taking an early nap."

"That actually sounds pretty good." Derek admitted as Liam and Mason booed loudly.

"Nah, this place is way better. Trust me!" Scott would have trusted his best friend with just about anything, but the devious tone always made him a little nervous. When Stiles planned things, he tended to go a little overboard. All of his grand gestures were in capslock and Scott could only imagine what he had up his sleeve this time. When the car finally stopped, he was pulled from the car and blindly manhandled back to his feet. The blindfold was ripped from his eyes with a flourish and he had to blink at the sudden brightness before he could piece together their location.

"Oh my god..."

"Biggest arcade in California!" Stiles said proudly. "Last time we were here, Scott 'n I were 10 and it was basically the best day of our lives. We must have spent $500 in tokens."

Mason and Liam ooh'd appreciatively. Stiles knew there was a reason he kept them around. "And now, Scott, I bestow unto - into to, whatever,  _you."_  With a grand flourish, he grabbed Liam's backpack, and dropped it into Scott's awaiting hands. " _Six_ hundred dollars in tokens."

"Dude!" Scott was completely floored, cradling his prize like it was a baby made of glass. "You were lugging this around this whole time?"

"He wasn't," Liam muttered darkly. 

Stiles enjoyed the sound of his own voice too much to pay him much attention. He patted his fiancé on the chest earnestly. "This is the day, buddy. This is the day we defeat the token crunching bastards, and bring back the biggest mother fucking stuffed bear California has to offer."

"It's a good thing you're getting married. No one else should have to deal with you."


	10. Knot A Love Song

They took off like rockets. No mole was left unwhacked, no ball toss left untossed, no crane left unclenched. Mason proved to be scarily good at Dance Dance Revolution, and Malia got into a very suspicious altercation with the arm-wrestling game. A crowd of awed college students gathered around Scott as he proceeded to single-handedly defeat and replace the entire high score board of an old Time Crisis game, with Stiles chanting obnoxiously beside him, until one of the security guards came over to tell him to stop with the whale noises. When they were done, one of their timid audience attempted to take his place, and they just barely kept Stiles from smacking him. Derek and Stiles got into a very (mean) spirited game of foosball that ended with Derek getting a black eye, and across town, Braeden laughing so loudly, she dropped her phone, and when they only had a handful of tokens to their name, they stumbled into the carousel, intimidating preteens to get six horses next to each other.

"Stiles, it's like there's two of you," Scott teased, as his best friend wiggled around so he was sitting backwards on his mount. He was overwhelmed, languid and shamelessly happy, and after 'SM1' blinked ten times on the high score board, his best friend started not-so-sneakily feeding him sip after sip of wolfsbane-spiked liquor.  "Who knew a horse's ass could get so high?"

"You should know since you are a horse's ass most of the time."

"Very funny, Stiles." Scott tried to protest but it was hard to focus on exactly where his friend's face should be. The alcohol left him spinning slightly and the carousel didn't help much. All he could do was lean heavily on the neck of his fiberglass horse and beam affectionately at Stiles. He hadn't fallen off yet, he counted that as a win. Behind them, he could hear Liam and Mason having a very intense discussion with Malia on were creature alcohol tolerance and the differences between wolves, coyotes, and foxes. He could tell that Malia was making up wild facts that the younger boys believed with wide eyed naivety, though he wasn't entirely sure about her Kira stories. It certainly sounded plausible that Kira could swallow flaming shots without getting burned, but the fire breathing belches had to be an embellishment. Even Derek was getting into the spirit, telling embarrassing stories about his own trouble making days with his sisters. It was perfect.

"We should kiss more." Scott said, deciding this was a brilliant plan. "We have to be the happy couple, right?" The drinks had made him bold, though he still played it all off like they were still acting. It was safe, skating so close to what he wanted and teasing just a taste of what could be before they had to give it all up. It wasn't wrong to want just a little bit more, was it?

He leaned farther, but the logistics of finding Stiles's mouth as his horse went up and his friend's went down were disastrous. Scott managed to plant one wet, enthusiastic kiss on the side of Stiles's nose before they both almost tumbled off their rides and had to sit back, laughing. "Thank you for this, dude. It's amazing."

"The night's not over yet, Scott. Just let me take care of everything."

"Hey Scott," Liam piped up from behind him. "How'd you get so good at that shooting game?"

Scott stole a glance at his best friend, but Stiles's only answer was an obnoxious thumbs up and giddy laughter. "Well... There used to be this really old small bowling alley, with a small arcade." Scott started. Small was the polite term to use. It had two and a half video games, only a half, because the third one was only on half the time. "But all their games were rigged so they only cost a nickel to play. I uh, had a paper route that summer, and did a lot of lawn mowing, and every week, I'd save everything so I could play video games."

"I remember that summer." Stiles added, expression grim. "It sucked. I was at camp the whole time. I shoulda been there with you."

"Dude, if you were, I prob'ly never would've gotten good. You're really distracting."

"Yeah, well,  _your FACE!_ "

Scott laughed, thinking about the one good thing that had come out of being separated from his best friend. It had been good for a while. Then the closer they got to September, the more of his salary he'd had to put away for school supplies. It was still all worth it to see Stiles's jaw drop after he came back from six weeks at Camp Colossus. Though sunburnt and cranky, he'd been completely floored when Scott beat the game with one nickel. It had made Scott feel like some kind of hero.

The carousel ground to a halt, and no one was seriously injured when they dismounted. The summer breeze was warm outside. Scott let Stiles fuss over him as he retied his blindfold, sighing only once with as much feigned annoyance as he could muster before Stiles stepped in front of him.

"You can't see anything, right?" The human had to be sure, waving his hands in front of his best friend's face. "Just making sure, Scotty."

"I can still feel you being a loser," Scott reassured him with an easy laugh. It was cut off with the sweet press of Stiles's mouth against his own. Scott pinked, but Stiles snaked a hand around his waist and into his back pocket as he walked him to the limo. He didn't know how he was supposed to get used to this, into seeing things like this as part of a game. Their friends must have already been convinced. This was probably overkill, but Scott let Stiles bundle him into the limo. He let Stiles take care of him. It wasn't a long ride, but Scott didn't want it to ever end.

"Stiles, we are not going to Chuck-E Cheese!"

"What?! What! You can't interrupt my bachelor party plans - wha! Hey! Stop the car! It's right there!”

Derek took them to a respectable Italian place that had unlimited breadsticks. 

Stiles tried to ban him from the limo, but redeemed himself by almost getting them thrown out of the restaurant for initiating an epic breadstick sword fight with Malia. Even Derek had to laugh at the manager's scowling face as they paid their bill and piled back into the limo. Everything was warm and Scott couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy. There weren't enough days like this when his sides hurt and his head spun and there was nothing in the world to worry about except for whatever trick Stiles would pull out of his pocket next. They had all done this for him and he was overwhelmed to know how much they cared. Stiles was right, though he'd never admit it out loud, this had been the best idea.

The burlesque show was a surprise, classier than Scott had been anticipating and so much better than he feared. Stiles wrapped his hands around Liam's eyes to keep him from seeing anything too inappropriate as Scott could barely keep his jaw from hitting the floor. When one of the performers winked at Mason, he spent the next ten minutes bragging. Afterwards, when music pulsed in the air, they danced heady and shameless. No one cared how uncoordinated you were on the dance floor when everyone else was just as awful as you were. Stiles threw elbows like he was being electrocuted and even a few sharp jabs to his tender bits didn't dampen Scott's enthusiasm at all. He took too many risks, lulled by his fuzzy head and his euphoria, hands curling around Stiles's hips and swaying them together with the beat. At least this they were good at, synched and in rhythm like they were two parts of the same whole. It was years of practice finally put to good use. 

It was harder and harder to pretend that this wasn't real.

"You're actually getting it!" The wolf yelled over the music.

"Look who's talking, bro. Even Derek can out dance you, that's saying something. If they were doing the electric slide or the cabbage patch, maybe you'd finally fit in."

"Do you think they'd play the electric slide for us?"

"I'll go check!"

"What?! No Stiles!" Scott laughed, but his fiancé was already stumbling away, elbowing aside people unfortunate enough to get in his way. Scott's face hurt from smiling so much. He never wanted it to stop, and knowing Stiles was going to do something terrible made it all the better. He swayed to the beat, in an awkward shuffle, too buzzed to be aware of his own fumbling graces. He bumped into other dancers, laughing his apologies, and smiling when they smiled back, until a steady pair of hands settled around his waist. Scott's expression lit up, but it wasn't Stiles behind him. A taller man with a wicked smile and insistent hands dragged him closer, swaying him to a beat he couldn't keep track of on his own. Everything was so warm and fuzzy, like a heavy fleece blanket, but Scott wiggled like his life depended on it, head falling back as he gave in. Steady hands traced up his sides, across his flat belly and the broad expanse of his chest. It felt good to be touched, good to surrender, and Stiles would be back soon, he thought, staring at an unfamiliar grin. Maybe Stiles would want to...

His dance partner pulled him closer, pushing him into a kiss Scott wasn't expecting and wasn't ready for. His grip was tight enough to hurt, and Scott gasped against insistent lips. 

Then all at once, he was scrambling backwards, arms pinwheeling for balance as Stiles tripped over his own feet, trying to shove the stranger away.

“What the hell?!” There was rage in the human’s eyes as he readied his fist to beat the gropey man to death, snarling viciously. “The fuck is wrong with you?”

Scott’s head was spinning a so fast that it took a moment for the violation to sink in. He scrubbed his mouth with the back of his hand in a rush of shame and embarrassment. “Stiles, don’t.” He caught the other man’s wrist inches from the stranger’s face, stopping the fight before it began.

“But he kissed you!” Stiles hissed, twisting in the wolf’s grip to slam his foot into the stranger’s crotch. With a high pitched wail, he collapsed in pain and Scott dragged Stiles away before they could get into any more trouble. The dance floor was crowded and he pushed his friend into the slightly quieter bathroom to avoid any retaliation or bouncers looking for the source of trouble.

“You can’t just kick a guy in the nads.”

Stiles wasn’t having any of it, shoving Scott into one of the stalls and running his hands down the wolf’s body as if he needed to reassure himself that they were both in one piece. “That guy kissed you, it’s not okay. You can’t just touch someone if they don’t want you to. Are you okay?”

“I, yeah.” Scott was overwhelmed by the concern, so ready to just brush off the uncomfortable encounter as some drunk who didn’t know better, but Stiles wouldn’t let him pretend that what had happened was okay. He sagged against the other man gratefully. “It took me by surprise. I’m so-”

“Scott, if you apologize to me, I swear to god. You didn’t do anything wrong and I’m not going to let some asshole assault you on your bachelor party.”

“I think you probably broke his dick, if that makes it better?”

“Does it make it better?”

Scott smiled, nuzzling into Stiles’s neck. “Yes.”

“Good,” Stiles snarled, words warm against the shell of his ear, and Scott couldn’t force back the shiver that rippled through his nerves. Stiles was worried. He should have been grateful that Stiles was worried, but the human’s hands hadn’t settled, sliding under the hem of his shirt, gripping hard along his waist. “He shouldn’t have. No one should have… You’re…”

Scott gasped, spreading his legs as Stiles pushed forward, trapping him against the door and sliding his knee between his thighs.

“Stiles, I’m-” He wanted to warn him, embarrassed but unwilling to stop as the human held him down, kissing the sensitive skin at the edge of his jaw, slowly lapping at his pulse. Scott swallowed down a whine, so close to panting he should have been ashamed. Stiles was drunk, completely out of it. Stiles had no idea what he was doing, but Scott wanted to let him, oh fuck. “Stiles, come on you’ll.” His voice cracked, as Scott dragged in greedy gulps of air, but he canted his hips, grinding his cock against his best friend’s leg. Stiles wouldn’t stop touching him. He never expected Stiles to push back.

They stumbled back into the stall, Stiles shoving Scott against the door to keep it close and give them whatever privacy they could in a grimy public bathroom. It didn’t matter, all Scott could care about was the way Stiles’s hands dragged along his skin and spark electricity in each raw nerve. His whole body trembled, coming apart so easy against his best friend.

“You’re mine, Scott,” the human dared. Scott hissed when his back hit the stall, but Stiles was touching him, stroking him hard and fast through his pants. Stiles kissed him, and all Scott could do was hold on. 

Demanding fingers unbuttoned Scott’s pants and before he could mumble with surprise into his best friend’s mouth, Stiles’s hand wrapped around his cock. His head hit the stall door, hips snapping forward into the other man’s grip. “F-fuck, Stiles!”

“No one gets to touch you anymore, just me.” Stiles growled low, voice rough as he marked Scott with bruising kisses until he surrendered. Something had broken within him, anger and adrenaline and lust tipping him over the edge. He needed to take Scott apart, to leave him shaking and begging for him. Just him. He fumbled with his own zipper, the wolf’s eager hands helping and hindering as Stiles fought to figure out how buttons worked.

Scott couldn’t remember how to form words, soft sounds and muted exclamations in each shocked gasp. This couldn’t possibly be real, he was having some kind of wolfsbane hallucination instead of fucking into the tight ring of Stiles’s fingers in a public bathroom. It just all felt so good.

“Yeah, Scotty,” Stiles whispered, drawling out his name. It turned into something obscene on his tongue, leaving Scott shaking with want. “You like that? Show me you want it. Fuck you don’t know how long I’ve wanted - how long I’ve dreamed of you like this, just for me. All for me.”

Scott groaned, wanton and eager, and Stiles was there to drink him down, licking his way into his plush mouth. The wolf hissed when his hands were batted away, the protest sharper still when Stiles pinned his wrist against the door and oh. _Oh_.

His eyes flew open in delirious surprise when Stiles lined up next to him, his thick cock pressing against his own, and Scott couldn’t keep from grinding against him, hips swaying in a clumsy rhythm as the struggled to find all the ways they could fit together.

“Stiles,” he sobbed, as his best friend laid kisses across his swollen mouth, moving down his jaw and throat. Blunt human teeth dug into tanned skin, working Scott until an angry red flooded tanned skin, and Scott didn’t care who heard him scream.

His body was strung tight as a wire, muscles cording under his fiancé’s too-rough touch and he felt like he was going to shatter. Sweat slid down his back, each thrust grinding him back against the wall hard enough to make the entire stall shake. There wasn’t enough friction, but Stiles’s grip bit into his wrists and held him steady as they rutted.

“Just like that Scott, yeah.” The human panted, swallowing down every whimper and plea from his friend’s lips. “You’re so fucking pretty, you know that? You’re  _mine_ , no one else gets to touch you.” It was a promise, a threat. Stiles wanted to write his name across Scott’s body and make sure that no one ever dared to touch him again. He pushed Scott to give in, throat bared in submission as he painted dark skin with bruises that faded back into unblemished brown.

Sweat and pre-cum made each thrust torture with slick friction. He wanted more, needed Scott spread out beneath him as he fucked the wolf hard enough to punch each ragged breath from him, but it all felt too good to stop. “Say you want me. Tell me you’re mine.”

“I-I, please Stiles.”

“Say it.”

“I want you!”

Stiles yanked on Scott’s hair until he sobbed, forcing him into a needy, desperate kiss. Power was making his alpha tremble for him. Pleasure was hearing Scott say his name, clinging to him like he was scared he’d disappear. Scott came apart with a scream, hot streaks of cum splashing between them. His eyes flashed red, pliant and sweet as he let out a soft moan, knees buckling until Stiles was the only one holding him up. He was everything Stiles wanted, everything he was never allowed to have.

Stiles hid ‘I love yous’ in his skin, kissing away everything he couldn’t say as he teased Scott through his climax. Then he made Scott watch as he stroked himself with Scott’s cum. 

“Stiles Stiles Stiles…” The wolf slurred, trying so hard to hold on. Stiles groaned deeply, head thrown back as he covered Scott’s cock with cum, shooting off against his belly. Scott watched with stunned awe as his best friend marked him, smearing jizz into his skin, but he was so sweetly obedient when Stiles fed his fingers into his mouth, licking up every drop off his fingertips.

“You’re incredible.” Stiles mumbled, tongue tripping over the words. He ran his tongue across Scott’s lips, licking him clean before kissing him breathless. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Scott didn’t remember getting cleaned up or pulled back on the dance floor. He barely could remember the way they’d danced the rest of the night, sweaty and writhing, completely lost in each other. There were bright lights and he was so hot it felt like he was about to catch fire, Stiles’s hands igniting a fever in his veins. They laughed, trading kisses and forgetting there was anyone else on the dance floor but the two of them.

They stumbled into the limo hours later, Malia carrying Stiles while Derek and Mason kept Scott steady. The were creatures all caught the scent, Malia wrinkling her nose and opening a window as Mason looked around in confusion when no one wanted to explain the reason.

Scott woke up in his own bed, still fully dressed and covered in body glitter from when they’d crashed the night before. Stiles had wrapped himself around Scott like a possessive octopus, snoring into his shoulder.

“Oh…my god.”


	11. He Loves Me Knot

His chest constricted like bands of steel were squeezing across his lungs, and Scott didn’t know where to put his hands. He didn’t want to wake Stiles, not when the human only pressed closer, wiping his nose against his personal heater’s shirt. Everything came crashing down, and Scott quietly cursed himself for being so predictable. He should have known better. He was always looking for some kind of excuse to try something, anything, and Stiles didn’t even know how badly Scott wanted this. For Stiles, it was a game. Worse still, it was convenient. 

It had been years since Scott needed his inhaler, but he scrambled for it now. It was nowhere to be found. He clutched his sides, curling into himself, eyes screwed shut and dug his claws into his flank. It was the only way he could breathe easy. He was so, so sorry.

Stiles woke nearly three hours later, in a bed that felt too cold, and tangled in all of Scott’s sheets. He instinctively turned into his best friend’s pillow, chasing his scent as he rubbed smooth cotton against his cheek. The brain-breaking agony and bone-deep exhaustion sneaked up on him at the worst time, and Stiles groaned dramatically, wondering if he could convince Scott to come back and coddle him if he whined loud enough. That would be a good idea. Maybe… Maybe Scott would be okay with some kissing, too.

He didn’t know that in the next room, his luggage was waiting for him, already packed.

Stiles slid out of the bed with an irritated thump when his whining was ignored. The only option was to find Scott and whine directly on him, there was no way his best friend would be able to avoid him then. “Skaaaht.” He moaned, padding his way out of the bedroom and good mood evaporating immediately when he saw his luggage sitting in the middle of the room. “Scott? What the hell is this?”

“I’m sorry.” Scott started with an apology, quiet and soft from the doorway. He didn’t cross into the room, trying to keep distance between them like it could make this any easier. Last night had destroyed any semblance of that line that protected their friendship and playacting had all gone too far. He’d never be able to forget the way it felt or the words Stiles had whispered against his neck. He thought that the relationship had been the part they’d been faking, but now the friendship felt forced and restricted.

“Sorry for what? What’s going on?”

“We can’t do this anymore. The whole thing has gone too far and I can’t…we need to call the wedding off. I thought this was going to be okay and it was for a while, but they’re right. We’re too close and we need a little space, none of this is normal. This isn’t what friends do, Stiles! I can’t keep pretending that it’s okay, Tethys was right. You should go home. I’ll make the calls a-and figure out what to do.”

“No - wait, it’s. What are you doing?” Stiles demanded, his head aching as his hangover came back with full force.

“I can’t do this, Stiles.” He hated the way his voice broke. “I don’t know how to do this. I’m not like you. I don’t know how to pretend like everything’s okay. I never should have asked you to do this. I didn’t mean to get you into this mess. I didn’t want to embarrass you. I’m… I’m sorry.”

His shoulders slumped, and Scott scrubbed his hands over his face. It was all he could do not to reach out, too ashamed to look at his best friend, and too afraid to see Stiles’s response. 

“Scott, come on.” The human pleaded. It was amazing, how quickly Scott could make everything come undone. “You’re blowing this out of proportion.”

“You did a good thing for me, dude. I’m grateful, I really am.” Scott swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from breaking down. Keep up the act. They’d fooled everyone else together, now it was time to fool Stiles too. “It’s just time to stop lying.”

“No!” Stiles took an involuntary step forward. “You can’t just back out now! Everything’s fine, we’re almost done with it. Everyone’s going to be happy, it’s going to work out. It’s been fun, right? You actually enjoyed it all.” He tried to reason with the other man, desperation creeping into his voice. They’d come so far, he couldn’t let it all go now.

“I, yes.” There was reluctance in that admission. He’d enjoyed it too much, that was the problem. All this did showed him what he wanted and what he could never have. It was cruel to tease it right in front of him and deny it all at the end. It was too late to go back to the way things were, last night had been the final straw. Stiles had breathed against his skin, murmuring ‘I love you,’ how could anything be the same? “I’m sorry. It’s my fault, I’m the one who can’t go through with it.”

“So you’re just going to tell everyone the truth that we’ve been lying the whole time? Do you know what that’ll do?”

“I’m going to tell them that it just didn’t work out. That’s enough of the truth.”

“Scott… Are you mad at me?” 

“What? No, dude, no. I just… I just need something real.” Scott whispered. “I can’t do this anymore. So I’m gonna go, okay? I’ll let you pack. I need some space for a while, okay? We’ll uh, we’ll talk later. Got to make everyone believe we really broke up right?”

And as Scott fled from his own home, all he could think of was how much of a coward he really was.


	12. Knot So Easy

Some things in Beacon Hills never changed and for that, Scott was grateful. Deaton still worked at the animal clinic, though his role had been scaled back once Scott had joined him after college. He was still there to help keep the business on track and provide guidance for the less than normal cases that always seemed to plague the town. When he’d called about another pack wanting to meet with Scott, the young alpha headed straight to the clinic like he’d done a thousand times to get advice from one of the people he’d always trusted the most.

“They would like to talk to you, you should be ready. They’re an old group, they had ties to the Hales long ago and were considered allies. It looks like they're hoping to build another alliance.”

“That’s…good.”

Deaton watched the young man carefully. For all Scott tried to carry the world on his shoulders, it was obvious when he was breaking down. He carried his pain so close to himself, unwilling to let anyone see his vulnerabilities because he had to be strong for everyone else. It was admirable and heartbreaking all at once. Deaton knew that Scott was still so young even if he didn’t know it about himself.

“Scott, sit down. Tell me what’s wrong.”

The wolf sat down heavily, struggling to smile. “I’m calling off the wedding.”

“Oh.” For once, something looked like it shocked Deaton. Scott would have laughed if he didn’t feel so glum. “That’s… Unexpected. Did something happen?”

“It just didn’t work out. We had our differences.” It was painful to reuse old excuses, the ones that seemed to fit what happened with him and Tethys so well before. They used to be his shield, a way to slip out of conversations he didn’t want to have, to avoid looking people in the eye as he hid his heartbreak. This time they were clumsy on his tongue, and part of him was aching to correct himself. That wasn’t true. That was the farthest thing from the truth. He and Stiles had their differences, but that was what made them such good friends. There wasn’t anything they couldn’t work through. There wasn’t supposed to be anything, at least. “We wanted different things.”

The truth had a way of cutting so deeply, and Scott startled when a heavy hand rested on his shoulder. His expression crumbled. It was so easy to turn into Deaton’s grip, hugging him tight. 

“I don’t know how to tell my mom…”

Deaton let the young man break, holding him together. “Don’t worry about your mom, Scott. For once, don’t worry about anyone but you.” He pulled back to get the alpha to look him in the eye, concern written across his normally stoic expression. “You put so much of yourself into caring for other people that you forget how to care about yourself. This is your heart.”

Scott’s breath caught and he shook his head in disbelief. “You don’t understand. We did everything because I couldn’t let her down. Or any of them. They wanted me to…they would have been so disappointed after Tethys.”

“But Scott, what do _you_ want?”

He was silent for a long time, struggling with a question that he so rarely asked himself. What did he want? His mom to be proud of him, his friends to be happy, everyone to be safe. He wanted other people to be alright, they’d all lived through so much and holding on to the bright moments was important. But that’s not what Deaton meant, was it? What did he want? “Him. I want to be with him, but-”

“But nothing. You don’t need to excuse it, you’re allowed to want things. Maybe you should sit down with him and tell him.”

“What if I lose him for good?”

“What if you don’t?”

“It’s not that easy.” Scott insisted. Despite how ashamed he was that they’d tried to fool their families and all their friends, he needed to Deaton to believe him. Then maybe, he might have a chance at convincing himself. “He doesn’t know. It’s not what we agreed on. He thinks… He’s my best friend. I can’t lose him.”

Deaton’s smile was sad but warm. Nothing tasted sweeter with nostalgia than old regrets. ”Sometimes Scott, the most important gambles are the ones where winning is just as terrifying as losing. It’s important to be cautious, but that caution doesn’t offer the best comfort.”

“What do you mean?”

“You will find in this life, the consequences of some decisions will haunt you forever. As I’m sure you already know… There are some people in this world who can make you spend the rest of your life wishing you held on tighter. Those people, they have a way of finding a way to your heart, and stealing it, no matter what your better judgement says. Don’t let those people go. They might not always be with you.”

It was dangerous to risk so much on something for himself. Scott had put it all on the line for everyone but himself, he wasn’t sure if he could. There were so few things he could count as his own and his friendship with Stiles was the one thing that had been constant since he was a child.

“Love isn’t a selfish thing.” Deaton said as if he could read Scott’s thoughts. “Wanting to be loved isn’t selfish either.”

Scott didn’t have an answer for that. It felt like something he was never allowed to have. He had to be strong, a leader, the one who held everyone else together. Hoping there’d be someone who wanted him as who he was, a young man trying to do his best and not an alpha or a protector, seemed impossible.

“You’re allowed to be happy.”

Scott twisted his fingers together anxiously. He knew Deaton was right, the druid always was, but it never felt like the truth. He could be happy just pretending that none of this had happened and that he and Stiles were friends like they’d always been. They could just go on like nothing had changed. But Stiles had kissed him, bringing him off with just his hand and whispered promises. He had laughed more in the last few weeks than in the last few years, he looked forward to going home every night and falling asleep with Stiles starfished across him. He actually wanted to plan all those stupid wedding things that didn’t seem important until Stiles found a way to make it all a fun excuse to spend time together.

Tethys had said they were too close. She had been right all along.

But the good doctor still looked surprised when Scott lurched forward, pulling him into a tight hug. The alpha’s voice was muffled, a strangled, tired sound, but Deaton was still so proud of the young man he’d come to respect and love. “Thank you.”

“Any time… I was looking forward to being your groomsman. I haven’t worn a tux in a while.”

Scott let out a strained huff of a laugh. ”And the Dhawan Pack?”

“We’ll set up a meeting a week after the wedding. Leave that to me.”

That was good, because Scott had a lot to worry about on his own. He was going to tell his best friend he loved him, and he was terrified.


	13. Knotting Else Matters

Scott didn’t shatter all traffic rules on his way home, but he broke enough. He nearly knocked his bike over disembarking, taking two steps at a time as he rushed into his apartment. Stiles might still be there. Stiles had to be. If he wasn’t, then Scott would track him through the city if he had to. He’d follow him all over California if that meant having the chance to keep him, and maybe this would ruin everything they had. Maybe this would destroy them forever, but Scott could still remember what his best friend’s hands felt like when they were demanding and when they were soothing. He still remembered how it felt when Stiles kissed back.

The light was on in his apartment when Scott got home. He burst through the door, panting for air. “Stiles!?”

His best friend barreled into him, shoving him against the door and kissing Scott like his entire life depended on it. 

It was the worst thing in the world. Kissing someone who did not expect to be kissed was all sorts of messy, and Stiles’s mouth got far more acquainted with Scott’s nose than either of them would have liked.

It was sloppy and clumsy and so very gross, then Scott turned into his best friend, so eager and responsive. “Don’t be drunk,” he pleaded. “Please don’t be drunk.”

“Shhhh…” Stiles insisted, smooshing the wolf’s face between his hands. His eyes were shiny, and his entire face splotchy with adrenaline. “Scott this is very important. Don’t stop me. You can’t stop me because I’m never gonna give you up never gonna let you down or run around or desert you because I love you. Scott fucking McCall I love you, and I’m not letting you go and you want real? I’m the realest real you’ll ever get I’m so real, and I hate everyone you’ve ever kissed so please. Please marry me.”

“I, what?” Scott’s ability to speak died, brain popping and fizzling like a fourth of July sparkler. He couldn’t be hearing any of this right, this was some kind of too real fantasy dredged up by his nerves. He latched on to the one thing he could. “Did you just Rick Roll me?”

The human laughed in a huff of air, punched through the stomach. He couldn’t stop his mouth, rambling on and on in a desperate scramble to find a way to express all his feelings at once and tripping over himself in his rush. “He says it better than I could, dude. I’m being more serious than like, something that’s completely serious. I like being with you, I love you and these past few weeks, I want them to be all the weeks that we have together. With you. And me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and please say something?”

Scott’s smile was a slow sunrise, running his fingers through his best friend’s hair and leaving each short strand standing straight upright in a mess. Stiles loved him, but more than that, he loved Stiles. Deaton had asked him the most important question and he turned it over in his mind carefully, a dangerous and precious thought. What do _I_ want? He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be able to be vulnerable and human. He wanted to be loved by someone who loved him more than anyone else. He wanted to fall asleep next to his best friend after laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe and wake up with Stiles still at his side. He wanted to erase that arbitrary line he drew between them and be friends and lovers, both at once and better for it. Stiles had always been a part of his plans, there was no future where they weren’t by each other’s side. He had wanted the lies they’d told everyone to be real.

“Yes.”

“Y-yes?”

“I want to marry you, Stiles.” He said, pulling the other man in close and resting their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“Scotty…” The name sounded reverent when Stiles spoke it like that, like the only way he could ask was through prayer, but Scott was his. Scott wanted to be his, and Stiles was never going to let go. He traced the curve of Scott’s soft lips, laughter bubbling in his chest. They were inches away, but the distance was killing him. Scott made him feel like he was falling, and when they crashed, it was together, and it was amazing. Stiles kissed his best friend until the alpha trembled, hopeless and eager under his hands, just like he remembered. Stiles loved him so goddamn much. “I love you, too.”

There were clothes angrily strewn around the living room, all of them Stiles. It looked like a tornado had gone through his luggage, but he’d been desperate to stay. If Scott said anything but yes, if Stiles couldn’t convince him, he was sure as hell going to make leaving the house awkward. 

“You already said that you dweeb,” Scott teased, impossibly soft, but he wiggled his way into his best friend’s arms. Stiles squeezed him like he was trying to make him pop. “I wanted this for so long. I thought - I didn’t think you could want this with me. I was so scared I’d ruin everything. I’m never as happy as when I’m with you, Stiles. I just wanna be the one to make you happy, too.”

“Only if I get to return the favor.” Stiles promised, trying to fit his words in between kisses. “Gonna make you the happiest. Gonna spend my life proving it.” He’d never been more honest in his life and there’d never been anyone on earth who was luckier. Scott McCall wanted to marry him, what else could ever come close to this moment. He wanted to climb up to the rooftop and scream it out to Beacon Hills so everyone would know.

“You’d better.” Bravery had paid off and there was something to be said for wanting things. He laughed into his best friend’s mouth, wobbling them both towards the couch as they both refused to let go of each other. They’d been pretending for so long that the truth was a relief. All those sharp little agonies he’d tucked inside knowing that it was all going to end had faded away, replaced with a warmth that spread down to his toes. “Was it all real, Stiles?”

“We’ve always been real, Scott.”


	14. Endless Love (Knot)

Scott couldn’t remember ever being so nervous in his life. His heart beat pounded against his rib cage and he was 70% sure he was going to either pass out or throw up. Oh god, could you do both at once? He wasn’t going to make it through, this was the end!

And then Stiles smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing it tight.

“Scott Delgado McCall, I’ve loved you since the day I met you, covered in sand with the geekiest overalls. You’re my best friend, and the love of my life. You’ve been my other half longer than I knew what that meant. You’ve got me. You’ve always got me. For richer and poorer, sickness and health, through angry kanimas and your terrible taste in movies... I love you so much, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life making you happy.”

“Grzegorz Stiles Stilinski, I’ve loved you since before I knew what love really was. I promise I’m going to be by your side for the rest of your life. I promise to call you out when you’re dumb and to hold you up when you’re broken and to make you laugh until you snort Mountain Dew out of your nose. You’re my partner in crime, my best friend, my family and I love you through sucky apartments and Dread Doctors and the fact you think DC is better than Marvel until we’re gross old men annoying everyone in the retirement home with how much we love each other.

“So life fulfilled?” Scott whispered, watching as a startled smile crept its way across his best friend’s face, and he couldn’t look at anyone else right now or he feared he’d burst into tears. 

“Life fulfilled.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's awesome fics [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
